secretos y mentiras
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: Un grupo algo extraño llega a South Park, alertando a sus habitantes, ya que se tratan de hombres sumamente homofóbicos que no dudan un segundo en asesinar si es necesario a una pareja gay, mientras que los chicos tratan a toda costa de mantener en secreto sus relaciones. Alguien tiene que detenerlos, pero, ¿quién? Style, Creek, Bunny, Dip, etc. ADVERTENCIA: violación y pedofilia.
1. Chapter 1

—me gustas, Stan.

Note como tensaba la mandíbula, manteniendo su vista fija en el videojuego mientras lo ponía en pausa. Se giró hasta toparse conmigo, sus azules ojos había perdido el brillo divertido provocado por el nuevo videojuego que había comprado al escuchar tal cosa salir de mis labios.

—déjate de bromas, Kyle.

Baje la mirada hasta el piso, donde en este momento estaba sentado, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse bruscamente al sentir la mano de mi amigo en la frente.

—seguro te afecto el helado que comimos en la tarde… pero no estas caliente.

Me sonroje y lo empuje lejos de mi bruscamente, me ponía demasiado tenso tenerlo tan cerca. Me miro confundido. Aparte la mirada sumamente avergonzado, pude esperar un poco más, este no era el momento para confesarse, lo sé; pero escuchar a Stan diciendo que le rogaría a Wendy para que regresaran termino con mi poca paciencia.

—mira, sé que es difícil procesarlo, pe-

— ¿procesarlo? –Me interrumpió, bastante molesto- Kyle, mi novia acaba de cortarme otra vez y mi mejor amigo se me acaba de declarar ¿y tú crees que es difícil procesarlo?

Mi incomodidad no podría ser mayor. Lo mejor que pude pensar fue en irme.

—mira, Stan. No quiero respuesta, solo lo dije porque no pude guardármelo más. Somos súper mejores amigos y no debemos guardarnos secretos. Y quiero que eso sigamos siendo. No dejes que mis palabras te afecten. Solo, olvídalo, ¿sí?

Fingí ver el reloj que estaba sobre nosotros. Stan me miró fijamente, con los ojos como platos. Me levante rápidamente y me encamine a la puerta principal.

—tengo que irme. Olvide que tenía que recoger a Ike para llevarlo al parque. Nos vemos el lunes.

— ¡no, espe-!

Interrumpí su protesta cerrando la puerta tras de mí, camine lo más rápido que pude, no quería escuchar el típico ''perdona, pero no soy gay'' o cosas así. Sentí mi pecho comprimirse. No pude evitar pensar que ya nada sería igual, solo por mi actitud marica cuando me contaba sus problemas con Wendy. ¿Y si ya no quería saber de mí? Me lo merezco, pero, ¿tan mal esta enamorarse de tu mejor amigo? Suspire, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, evitando que las lágrimas salieran. Mordí mi labio inferior por dentro, mentalizándome que llorar era inútil.

—basta, marica. No llores.

Me dije en voz alta. Abrí los ojos un poco para ver donde me encontraba. Cerca del Tweek Coffeehouse Bross. Lance un largo suspiro al revisar cuánto dinero tenia. Lo suficiente para un café expreso.

Al entrar note que el establecimiento estaba casi vacío, solo unas cuantas parejas demostrándose amor. Lo que menos necesitaba. Baje la mirada mientras me posicionaba frente al mostrador. Mire al señor Tweak, este solo sonreía tranquilamente.

—buenas tardes, jovencito. ¿Qué deseas tomar hoy?

—buenas tardes. Me gustaría un café expreso, por favor.

—trabajando. Si quieres puedes tomas asiento mientras esperas.

—sí, gracias.

Sonreí mientras me dirigía a tomar asiento en la esquina del local, en las mesas de alrededor no había nadie, solo una chica con audífonos, lo que me hizo sentir tranquilo. La mesa donde me senté era para cuatro personas.

—d-di-disculpa por el r-retraso ¡GAH! T-ten

Dijo cierto rubio mientras temblaba, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—gracias, Tweek. ¿Aún estas de servicio?

—n-no hay mucha gente h-hoy. Ya termi-ne. ¡HA! ¿p-porque?

Le sonreí mientras señalaba el asiento de frente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—siéntate conmigo.

El me miro confundió, luego sonrió y se alejó, diciendo que iba por un café.

En menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraba sentado frente a mí. Sonriéndome con una taza de café en su mano izquierda.

—deberías de dejar el café. Tomar tanto te puede matar.

— ¡GAH! Lo s-se. Pero n-no pu-puedo dejarlo. Pe-pero e-estos meses e-esto-y t-tratando de t-tomarlo sin c-cafeína.

Menciono sonriendo. Yo correspondí dando un pequeño sorbo a mi café.

—eso es un gran paso.

—g-gracias. P-por ciert-to, ¿q-que te tr-trae po- ¡GAH! Por aquí?

Lo pensé unos minutos, después de todo, Tweek es mi amigo, y necesitaba decirle a alguien. A Kenny talvez, pero luego.

—bien, pero lo que te diré es un secreto.

— ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡G-guardar se-secretos es mu-mucha presión! T-tratare, p-pero n-no prome-to nada.

Me lleve la mano a la barbilla meditándolo un segundo. Seguro lo gritaría en la cafetería de la escuela o estando con sus amigos, lo último no era problema, porque Token no es muy de chismes y a Craig le daría igual. Pero Clyde era otra historia. Con un suspiro decidí contárselo. Total, Stan ya lo sabía y lo que pensaran los demás me tiene sin cuidado.

—está bien, te lo cuento. Hace tiempo que me gusta Stan, y justo hoy se lo confesé. Me dieron muchos nervios por lo que salí de su casa rápido y camine unas calles y bueno, termine aquí.

Al terminar de hablar sentí un peso menos sobre mí. Mire a Tweek que me miraba sorprendido. Creí que era por lo que soy gay hasta que hablo, mientras yo tomaba un poco de mi café.

—n-no puedo c-creer qu-que te pas-se lo mismo q-que a mí.

Me atragante con mi café, tosiendo varias veces, Tweek me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que me controle un poco.

— ¿lo mismo que a ti?

Pregunte incrédulo. Me miro mientras el color subía a sus mejillas, giro un poco su cabeza mientras tomaba su café. Estaba visiblemente nervioso, temblaba mucho más que antes, trate de calmarlo.

—puedes contarme, no le diré nada a nadie. Lo prometo.

Sonrió un poco y dio un suspiro.

—a-a mí me gu-gusta Craig ¡AHHHH! P-pero no se l-lo quie-quiero dec-cir porque t-tiene a-amigos homof-homofóbicos y s-siempre tra-trata de enca-cajar con ellos. No di-digo que él sea a-así, pe-pero si ellos s-se enteran l-lo golpea-golpearían.

Baje la mirada sintiéndome estúpido, ya que la situación de Tweek era más grave que la mía y él no anda lamentándose como yo.

—eso es muy malo, ya que si Craig acepta tus sentimientos se tendrían que andar con cuidado, y si un día los descubren los golpearían a los dos, ¿Qué tan homofóbicos son?

—l-lo su-suficiente para m-matar a alguien. M-me lo dijo Craig. M-mata-mataron a dos c-chicos por ir d-de la mano h-hace d-dos días.

Un horrible escalofrió me recorrió entero. Lo había escuchado en la escuela el jueves y ayer, viernes, pero no creí que fuera cierto.

— ¿Qué? ¿p-porque hacen eso?

No pude evitar tartamudear tragando en seco. Mi estómago se contrajo de los nervios.

—n-no lo sab-sabemos. ¡GAH! E-estoy r-realm-mente pr-preocu-pado. No se p-porque Craig s-se junt-ta con e-ellos, ni po-porque han v-venido aquí.

—pues, según los rumores que escuche ayer ellos vinieron a South Park porque había muchas parejas gay. No escuche bien, ya que no creí que fuera cierto. Pero ahora que lo dices es muy preocupante. ¿Los has visto?

Tweek abrió la boca para contestar, pero en eso la voz de Kenny nos interrumpió.

— ¡hola Kyle, tweek!

Dijo sonriente mi amigo, mientras Butters le seguía el paso con un café en cada mano. Kenny se sentó a mi lado mientras Butters lo imitaba sentándose con Tweek

—siento interrumpir, pero te vi y pues quería saludarte

Dijo, mientras bajaba un poco el cierre de su Parka para darle un sorbo a su café.

—bueno, lo cierto es que está pasando algo… malo.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí, al igual que la de Butters. Tweek me miro asintiendo, dejándome hablar.

—bien, ¿han escuchado en la escuela que el jueves mataron a dos chicos?

Kenny asintió, mirándome serio. Cosa rara en él, Butters solo se agacho. Él era el más sensible a estas cosas, seguro.

—pues, según palabras de Tweek, son un grupo de chicos que son demasiado homofóbicos, tanto que mataron a esos chicos, que supuestamente iban de la mano. Demostrando ser pareja o algo.

— ¿¡estás hablando de esos idiotas que llegaron hace poco!? Hijos de puta. Craig me dijo que le daban mala espina, pero no les di importancia. Pero, ¿Qué coño les pasa?

— no lo sabemos, Kenny. Cuando interrumpiste le preguntaba a Tweek si los había visto o algo.

Miramos a Tweek, este solo tembló y se jalo mechones de su cabello.

— ¡HA! ¡E-eran much-muchos! P-pero no vi cuan-cuantos ex-exactamente. Craig me d-dijo que m-me fu-fuera.

Pose mi mirada en Butters, este solo se acariciaba los nudillos con algo de ansiedad, luego levanto la mirada algo alarmado.

—yo vi a muchos chicos ayer. Iba camino a mi casa de la escuela, en el parque donde a veces practican básquet estaban muchísimos, fumando y bebiendo. Craig estaba con ellos.

Kenny se miraba realmente molesto.

—mierda, pero, ¿Qué más da? Mira, si las parejas gay del pueblo disimulan un poco talvez y se vayan.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, era un idiota.

—Kenny, creo que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto. Dos chicos murieron porque eran novios ¡eso no se puede ignorar! Además de que si son demasiados y aparte Craig se les une nadie podrá pararlos. ¿Y si el siguiente es el señor esclavo? ¿El señor Garrison?

Note como bajo la mirada, pensativo. Mire a Tweek y el me devolvió la mirada, ¿Qué sería de nosotros si se enteran de nuestras preferencias? Además, está el hecho de que hay amigos muy unidos, como Stan y yo. O no, ¿y si piensan que somos novios? Trague en seco al pensar eso. Si Stan no me correspondía o no pasaría lo mismo. Eso me preocupo bastante. No podría estar con él ni aunque me correspondiera. Pensar esto último provoco mi sonrojo.

—y-yo no c-creo que ¡GAH! Cra-Craig se les u-una p-porque él se-sea así.

Dijo dudoso Tweek, Kenny levanto la mirada, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

—él no es así, seguro tendrá sus razones. Tranquilo.

Le sonrió, luego se terminó su café de un solo trago. Se levantó bruscamente sobresaltando a Butters y a Tweek.

—tengo que irme. Los veo el lunes.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y se giró repentinamente.

—no le den más vueltas al asunto, seguro se soluciona. Adiós.

Al ver como salia Kenny solté un suspiro cansado.

—no sé qué se trae entre manos

Murmure. Pero Tweek me escucho.

— ¡AH! Seguro e-esta co-con el g-gobierno y e-esta p-lane-ando alg-go ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!

Grito presa del pánico, sobresaltando a los pocos clientes que quedaban, se sujetó el cabello y lo jaloneaba bruscamente.

—tranquilo, amigo.

Le dije, levantándome un poco y sosteniéndole las muñecas para que parara. Al tranquilizarse pasaron unos minutos en donde Butters y Tweek hablaban animadamente, yo solo me limitaba a asentir cada vez que me hablaban. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos mirando la ventana, pensando en cómo hacer olvidar a Stan lo de mi penosa confesión. Después de todo, debo mentalizarme que no vamos a estar juntos. Al salir de mis pensamientos descubrí que faltaba poco para anochecer.

—Tweek, tengo que irme. Fue un gusto conversar contigo. Y toma en cuenta lo que dijo Kenny, seguro el lunes se van. Adiós Butters. Nos vemos.

Trate de tranquilizarlo, mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¡GAH! T-te lo agr-agradesco Kyle. N-nos vemos el lu-lunes.

—adiós, Kyle

Me dijo felizmente Butters.

Salí del establecimiento después de pagar el café. De un último vistazo note que Tweek seguía hablando animadamente con Butters. Camine tranquilamente mientras note como comenzaba a nevar. Al llegar a casa mi madre estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena seguramente, papá seguro estaba en su oficina y Ike en su cuarto, camine hasta la cocina y ayude a mi madre a servir. Llamo a Ike para que bajara y en ese momento llego mi padre sacudiéndose la pequeña capa de nieve de los hombros.

Después de un rato nos sentamos todos a cenar.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en la casa de Stanley?

Pregunto mi madre, mientras el bocado que ya había tragado se atoro en mi garganta, haciéndome toser un poco. Tome agua desesperadamente y suspire.

—bien. Solo que no estuve ahí todo el día. Fui al café de los Tweak y me encontré con unos amigos y charlamos. Luego vine aquí.

— ¿te enojaste con Stan? Es raro que no pases el día entero con él.

Baje un poco la mirada, jugando con la comida.

—claro que no, solo… tenía ganas de un café.

—bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal te la pasaste con tu amiguita Ruby?

Arquee las cejas en señal de sorpresa al escuchar a mi padre, Ike solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

— nada mal. Sabe jugar videojuegos muy bien.

—claro, su hermano bueno para nada la enseña, cuando no se está drogando o algo

Mascullo mi madre molesta, seguramente porque Ike es amigo de Ruby.

—cálmate, Sheila. Los Tucker no son malos.

Ella solo giro los ojos, molesta. La cena transcurrió normalmente hasta que termine, recogí mi plato y lo lave. Me despedí de mi familia y subí a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Suspire al dejarme caer en la cama. Cerré los ojos un momento hasta que un sonido molesto me distrajo. Era un mensaje, al leerlo note que era de Stan.

'' _Kyle, mañana en mi casa. ''_

—Stan

Suspire mientras me quitaba los tenis y el abrigo. Me cambie y en menos de dos minutos ya tenía pijama. Me acosté y me cubrí completamente, presintiendo que mañana sería un día muy largo.

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

El manto de la noche comenzaba a cubrir el pequeño pueblo en Colorado, decorado con la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría las calles; esto ni siquiera inmuto a un chico con una parka naranja que caminaba rápidamente. Su ceño fruncido mostraba lo molesto que estaba en ese momento. Al llegar a una casa en específico toco varias veces la puerta. Una mujer adulta la abrió, sorprendiéndose al verlo.

— ¿Kenneth?

Pregunto dudosa, ya que con la nevada era difícil notar la mancha naranja que tenía frente a ella.

—siento interrumpir, señora Tucker; pero necesito hablar con Craig de algo sumamente importante.

Hablo con voz ahogada, ya que la parka le cubría la boca, aunque el ama de casa lo entendió perfectamente y lo dejo pasar, ya que la nevada había aumentado un poco.

—claro, pasa. Si quieres quédate a cenar.

—no se preocupe, al terminar de hablar con él me voy.

Dijo mientras subía las escaleras, pero la voz de la rubia lo detuvo.

—quédate a dormir si quieres, la tormenta está muy fuerte. Llamare a tu madre para avisarle.

Se giró y le sonrió, agradecido. Desde que comenzó su amistad con Tucker descubrió que su familia, lejos de lo que todos creían, era muy acogedora.

Su sonrisa se borró al tocar la puerta de la habitación de Craig, que estaba cerrada con seguro. Escucho los pasos y la puerta frente a él se abrió mostrando a un chico con un chullo azul con mirada asesina. Las ojeras eran visibles en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Escupió mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando pasar al rubio. Este solo se limitó a sentarse en la cama del pelinegro, notando que la habitación se veía desordenada, para nada el estilo de Craig.

—no, el que hace preguntas soy yo, ¿Qué mierda haces con ellos? ¿No dijiste que te daban mala espina?

Pregunto visiblemente molesto, bajándose el gorro de la parka, dejando al descubierto su mueca de enfado, el pelinegro lo ignoro completamente, sentándose frente a él, en la silla de su escritorio. Se llevó las manos hasta la cara y dio un suspiro cansado. Bajo un poco la cabeza y contesto.

—mira, no te metas, ¿sí? Son mis asuntos.

—me meto porque eres mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? O, ¿es que estas demasiado ocupado con tus nuevos amiguitos que ya lo olvidaste?

Trato de que sus palabras sonaran firmes, pero su voz se quebró en la última frase. Tucker se mantenía impasible, con la mirada clavada en el piso, el rubio pasaba de la rabia a la preocupación, ver así al pelinegro era muy raro. Señal de que algo malo pasaba.

—te lo repito. No son tus asuntos.

Unos leves toquidos en la puerta los sobresaltan a ambos.

—Craig, Kenny, dice mamá que la cena ya está lista.

Pasos en la escalera. El silencio los mantuvo estáticos, ninguno supo cómo continuar aquella extraña conversación.

—vamos.

Susurro el pelinegro, levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta, el rubio lo imito, colocándose el gorro correctamente. Al bajar se encaminaron a la mesa, donde la familia Tucker ya se encontraba sentada. Kenny se sentó al lado de Craig, quien se veía más tenso que de costumbre, a ojos de su madre.

—ya llame a tu madre, Kenny. Está encantada con la idea de que te quedes.

El chico sonrió con ironía, lo más probable es que este mintiendo. Seguramente estaba ebria o le dijo que le valía madre donde estuviera. Aun así, asintió fingiendo una sonrisa radiante.

—me alegro. Gracias por dejarme quedar.

—no es nada, chico. Nos alegra que Craig tenga tan buenos amigos como tú.

Comento el padre de familia, sonriente. Kenny asintió, algo apenado.

—Craig, espero que esta vez sí comas.

Dijo severa su madre, mientras notaba a Craig distraído. Hace un par de días que Craig no comía absolutamente nada, además las ojeras se comenzaban a notar en su pálida piel.

—como sea.

Respondió altaneramente, tomo una cucharada y la acerco un poco a su boca, pero al sentir un vacío en su estómago y la opresión en su pecho causo que soltara la cuchara con asco.

—lo siento, no me siento bien.

Soltó de pronto, encogiéndose en su asiento ante la mirada preocupada de sus familiares y amigo.

—cariño, si algo te preocupa, dínoslo. ¿No confías en tus padres?

Soltó un suspiro frustrado. Desvió la mirada hasta su pequeña hermana, que lo miraba fijamente. Se mostraron el dedo central mutuamente.

—confió en ustedes, pero no hay nada de qué hablar. Cosas de la escuela. Es todo.

Kenny bajo la mirada, los señores Tucker compartieron miradas desesperadas. El pelinegro trago en seco, respiro hondo y se llevó a la boca la cucharada anterior. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar escupir y se comió el bocado de un solo trago. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su madre, quien negó visiblemente consternada.

—si no quieres comer no te fuerces.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño con impotencia. Haciendo caso omiso continúo comiendo. Los demás presentes trataron de desviar la atención.

— ¿y qué tal esta Karen?

Pregunto Ruby, apartando la mirada de su hermano, mirando fijamente a Kenny, este solo sonrió.

—está bien, realmente le gustaron los colores que le regale la semana pasada.

Contesto realmente contento el rubio, hablar de su pequeña hermana le alegraba el día, tal era su entusiasmo que la cena se volvió más amena. Conversaban animadamente, mientras Craig luchaba para que el alimento que había consumido anteriormente se quedara en su estómago, pero era casi imposible. Y es que desde pequeño, cada vez que tenía mucha ansiedad su cuerpo rechazaba todo tipo de alimento, si comía aunque sea un pedacito de algo, lo vomitaba, y por lo que veía, esta no era excepción.

Se levantó bruscamente y se encamino hasta las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso a la voz preocupada de su madre, corrió hasta el baño y vomito lo antes consumido en el retrete. Jalo la cadena y se lavó las manos y la cara. No quería incomodar más a sus padres, por lo que opto por entrar a su cuarto y dejarse caer en la cama.

En la planta baja la cena transcurría normalmente, aunque el ambiente era un poco tenso. Después de comer Kenny lavo el plato de Craig y el suyo. Se despidió de la familia y se encamino hasta el cuarto de Craig, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vio, sentado en la cama recostado en la cabecera, fumando.

—tu madre se preocupó.

Comento el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—tsk, suficiente tengo con mi Team.

Dijo, con voz monótona mientras sacaba el humo del cigarro por la nariz. Kenny se sentó a su lado.

—si no quieres decirme está bien, pero Tweek está muy alterado. No somos muy amigos pero no me gusta verlo así, tartamudea más de lo normal, además de que cada vez está más ansioso.

—lo se… pero si te lo cuento será peor. Mira, no soy como ellos, ¿comprendes? Pero tengo que hacerlo, para proteger a mis amigos. Sobre todo a Tweek.

Kenny lo miro más confundido. No comprendía bien a que se refería su amigo. El pelinegro suspiro y se levantó pesadamente de la cama, apago el cigarro y, tomando la comida de su conejillo de indias y dándole de comer, cerro la jaula. Camino hasta la puerta y la cerro con seguro, por costumbre, más que nada. Apago la luz y se quitó los tenis.

—es tarde, quiero dormir.

Dijo, mirando al rubio. Este último también se quitó los zapatos y la parka, quedando en una sencilla camisa blanca. Sonrió de forma picara al pelinegro, quien también se quitó la chaqueta, mostrando una camisa negra, tiro su chullo al piso y se acostó en la cama, luego Kenny lo imito; Craig se cubrió hasta la barbilla con la manta y se giró, dándole la espalda al rubio, quien sonrió divertido.

—nunca le des la espalda a un pervertido, Craig.

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de girarse, ya que la mano de Kenny en su espalda le dio un escalofrió. Se giró bruscamente y lo encaro, viendo con enfado la sonrisa del rubio.

—tranquilo, cabrón. Sabes que las putas no son mi estilo.

Soltó, divertido ante la mueca de Kenny, quien le mostro el dedo central.

—oye, no me copies mi seña, malparido.

Dijo entre risas, Kenny rio también, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar sus risas, ya que él se reía un poco fuerte. Las bromas de ''puta con sida'' y ''jodido marica'' continuaron unos minutos, hasta que el ambiente se volvió tranquilo. Craig mantenía un debate interno. ¿Se lo contaría? ¿No? Confiaba en Kenny, pero… bah, a la mierda.

—te lo contare.

Kenny busco los ojos azul oscuro del contrario, que en la penumbra de la habitación parecían negros, para saber si mentía o no. Al ver la cara de seriedad de su amigo, comprendió que no era broma.

—primero júrame por lo que más ames que no le dirás esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus amigos, menos a Tweek o a Butters.

—lo juro por mi vida.

La carcajada de Tucker lo sobresalto.

—dije lo que más ames, pendejo. ¿No recuerdas que te mueres a cada rato?

Soltó un bufido exasperado, desde que Craig recordaba todas sus muertes (el marica las recordaba desde pequeños, pero nunca se lo dijo, hasta que se volvieron amigos) no paraba de decirle que le valía mierda su vida, en parte sí, pero no tanto. Frunció el ceño y le respondió con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—te juro por Karen, mi amistad con los chicos y contigo, a que no le diré a nadie lo que salga de tu boca hoy.

Craig sonrió, satisfecho.

* * *

Me levante con pereza más que exagerada. Odio levantarme temprano en domingo. Me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha y me vestí con una velocidad tal que una tortuga se burlaría. Baje las escaleras y llegue a la cocina. Ayude a mamá a colocar la mesa y me senté, mirando los waffles con miel que mi madre colocaba frente a mí.

—oye mamá, voy a ir con Stan esta tarde.

Me miró fijamente, haciéndome estremecer, esa mirada no significaba nada bueno.

—no lo sé, hace unos días una banda de hombres extraños está rondando por aquí. No creo que sea buena idea.

—lo sé, pero no te preocupes, voy a estar en su casa, no en la calle.

Dije lo más calmado que pude, aunque mentiría si eso no me causo miedo alguno. Ella solo asintió, diciendo que me llevara mi celular y que la llamara para que me trajera a casa. Sonreí ya que me parecía buena idea. Al dar el primer mordisco a mis waffles, Ike apareció, seguido de papá, los dos aún algo dormidos. No pude contener una carcajada al ver como Ike, en un intento de despertar, se golpeó en la cara con un waffle, manchándose de miel la mejilla.

—emm, papá, ¿puedo ir a casa de Ruby?

Pregunto con inocencia, papá asintió, sin dejar de leer el periódico que recogió minutos antes, pero mi madre miro a Ike furiosa.

— ¿Qué, qué, qué? No, de ninguna manera. ¿¡No sabes que ese chico delincuente se está juntando con esa extraña banda que llego hace días!?

¿Cómo es que mi madre se entera de todo? Es como si tuviera espías por todo el pueblo, al pensar eso no pude evitar mirar algo asustado por la ventana.

—pero mamá, Ruby no es como él. Además él no se ve mala gen-

—eh dicho que no y se acabó.

Dijo, hecha una furia. Se levantó y se encamino a su cuarto. Mire a Ike, quien mantenía la mirada baja.

Me odiare por esto.

—Ike, sígueme.

Lo lleve a la sala, donde estaba seguro que ni mamá ni papá (que seguía concentrado en su lectura) nos escucharan.

—le diré a mamá que vas conmigo a casa de Stan, pero te dejare en casa de Tucker. Eso sí, cuando te llame quiero que corras a casa de Stan. ¿Entendido?

Los ojos de Ike se iluminaron, sonrió enormemente y asintió, corriendo escaleras arriba. Sonreí de medio lado. Escuche el celular sonando desde mi bolsillo. Lo tome y conteste.

— ¿hola?

— _hey Kyle, ¿vendrás a casa?_

— ¡Stan! Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—… _por nada, ¿puedes venir ya?_

—…está bien, nos vemos.

No se despidió, colgó y ya. Me encogí de hombros, tarde unos minutos en decirle a mamá que me llevaría a Ike a casa de Stan a entretenerse y en apurarlo a que se vistiera. Al salir de casa me puse mis guantes, ya que seguía nevando un poco, no como la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tucker espere un poco para que Ike entrara, cuando mi hermano pequeño toco la puerta abrió una señora rubia, la madre de Craig.

—oh, vienes a ver a Ruby, ¿cierto? Pasa, está en su cuarto.

Dijo, con una sonrisa. Ike se giró y me miro. Yo asentí, la mirada de la señora Tucker se posó en mí.

—hola, tú debes ser su hermano.

—sí, mi nombre es Kyle, un gusto.

Estrechamos la mano, y, antes de despedirme, vi a Kenny bajando las escaleras algo soñoliento. Me quede estático en mi lugar. El me miro con una sonrisa y se acercó.

— ¡hey Kahl!

Saludo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí, perdí el equilibrio y caímos sobre la nieve, me di un buen golpe en la rabadilla y en la cabeza, Kenny solo reía ya que, al caer sobre mí, no se hizo daño.

Lo aparte de un empujón, provocando las risas de mi amigo, se levantó y me tendió una mano, la tome y me levanto con facilidad.

— ¿otra pijamada sexual con Fucker?

Pegunte, alzando ambas cejas, no era secreto que los dos ''chicos malos'' de South Park eran muy amigos, pero aun así era chocante verlos juntos, ya que fue repentina su amistad.

—uff no te imaginas lo bien que Craig me la mam-¡ay! Más cuidado pendejo.

Dijo Kenny, mientras se sobaba el costado izquierdo, producto del puñetazo de Tucker.

—yo soy el que debería decir eso.

Dijo con su voz monótona y nasal. Sonreí melancólicamente, a pesar de los años todos seguíamos siendo igual.

—bien, los dejo. Cuida a Ike, Craig.

—como digas.

Contesto burlonamente, mientras empujaba a Kenny para que entrara en la casa, me mostro su dedo bonito y cerró la puerta. Suspire fastidiado y corrí a la casa de Stan. Se me había hecho tarde con el encuentro de Kenny.

Al llegar recupere un poco el aire y levante la mano para tocar la puerta, sin embargo esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al otro lado un Stan con cara de preocupación.

— ¡Kyle! Te vi correr desde la esquina ¿Qué paso? ¿¡Te seguían!?

Preguntaba mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me zarandeaba de un lado a otro. La cercanía de su rostro con una mueca de preocupación me provoco un sonrojo involuntario.

' _puta madre'_

—n-nada de eso, Stan. Vamos adentro.

Lo tome de la manga de la chaqueta y entramo a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros.

—buenos días señora Marsh!

—je, ¿a quién le saludas? Salieron esta mañana. Tenían que llevar a Shelly al dentista.

Asentí, sintiéndome agobiado por estar solo con Stan. Carajo, ¡es mi amigo! Pero después de la confesión penosa de ayer… soy un pendejo.

—quería hablarte de ayer.

Me dije internamente que no me aceptaría, pero mi mente es tan optimista que se aferra a la pequeña esperanza de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos.

—…perdón, pero no soy gay.

Lamentablemente esa esperanza se hizo añicos con esas simples palabras.

No quería ser exagerado, pero pude sentir como algo dentro de mí se quebraba. Trate de no darle importancia regalándole una gran sonrisa, de esas que dicen ''no hay problema''

—no te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Bajo la mirada, visiblemente apenado. Antes de que comenzara a hablar, tome la palabra.

—lo que te dije ayer no cambia nuestra amistad, ¿cierto?

La pregunta que me carcomía por dentro, si no podía estar junto a él como pareja, al menos quería su amistad. Que estúpido soy al aferrarme así a él. Aunque no lo culpo, nadie escoge a quien amar.

Su silencio se extendió al meno minutos. Hasta que su voz, algo apagada, hablo.

—no lo sé.

Mis peores temores se confirmaban al escucharlo. No pude contenerme más y salí de la casa. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, como queriendo irme desapercibido. Me senté en la banqueta. Frente a la casa. Esperaría un poco, era demasiado pronto para llamar a Ike. Mordía mis labios tratando, en vano, de contener las lágrimas. Me limpie las mejillas sin mucho cuidado y me levante, decidió a dar un pequeño paseo.

Camine pesadamente por las calles, extrañamente, desiertas. Pero eso era bueno, ya que no quería toparme con nadie. Me permití llorar porque no siempre se pierde a un súper mejor amigo. Solo porque no pude controlarme. Si no le hubiera dicho nada en este momento estaríamos riendo por alguna estupidez en la tele. Suspire, notando como el ambiente me enfriaba la cara, las lágrimas eran cálidas, me quemaban la piel.

Caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que una voz profunda y ronca me sobresalto.

—hey chicos, miren que tenemos aquí.

La voz venia de un callejón. ¿Dónde estoy? Camine mucho, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Al girar un poco la cara vi a muchísimos hombres, tenían cigarros y apestaban a alcohol. Un escalofrió me recorrió entero. No, no es la famosa banda de homofóbicos, ¿verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?

—tiene cara, sí. Vamos a divertirnos un rato, total, Craig no está aquí.

Soltó uno, caminando en mi dirección. Estaba completamente paralizado. Eran ellos.

 **jva98: aquí también se toma en cuenta el romance (aunque menos ''feliz''). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Marceline Lee: hola Zoey, me alegra que se sintiera la tensión, porque en ese momento estaba tomando café y me pone tensa. Creo que me transmití bien. Si, pobres, y como se ve las cosas no mejoran.**

 **Jules Engel: me siento muy alagada al saber que lees un fic de temática yaoi aunque no te guste solo por la trama.**

 **Luis Carlos: concuerdo contigo, pero yo también hubiera pensado que era una broma, más si tu mejor amigo se te declara de golpe. Yo tampoco los soporto. Pero en fin. ¿De dónde vienen? Se aclarara más adelante. ¿Y Craig? Pues, como le dijo más arriba a Kenny, para proteger a sus amigos, pero, ¿Cómo? Además, esos hombres lo mencionaron, ¿?**

 **Wxrm: gracias, me alegra que lo leas**

 **Miss X: muchas gracias por tu opinión. Me alegra que la trama te guste.**

 **CottonPop: muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Me alegro que te guste la trama. Y si, también eh pensado que Tweek y Butters se llevarían bien jeje**


	3. Chapter 3

Con un suspiro cansado, se acomodó en la cama, quedando boca arriba; miraba el techo como algo sumamente interesante. Sentía la mirada fija del rubio, lo que lo hacía ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—cuando esos pendejos llegaron, me los tope el jueves en la noche. Estaban hablando con el Drug Dealer de no sé qué mierdas. Creo que se pelearon o no sé, el caso es que no quiso venderles nada. No les puse atención y bueno, compre lo de siempre y solo me miraban. Cuando me fui el jefe de esos mierdas me siguió; conversamos un rato, de hecho se llama igual que yo.

Menciono con una sonrisa falsa, girando los ojos. El rubio solo lo miraba algo consternado.

— ¿te hiciste amigo del jefe?

—amigo no. Pero en fin, después de conversar un rato le pregunte por qué tanta homofobia, el me respondió que solo eran unos cuantos miembros de su banda, la mayoría no era así. Y… bueno, para no alargarme hicimos un trato. Si yo les conseguía mierdas el mantenía a su banda lejos de los chicos. Y ya.

El tono apagado, palabras cortadas y ese relato apresurado y sin detalles provocaron la desconfianza de Kenny, ¿solo por eso estaba tan preocupado Craig? No, había algo más. Estaba seguro

—sé que me estas mintiendo, Craig. Dime la verdad.

El pelinegro se tensó en sobremanera, pero trato de disimular con su mal genio.

—tsk, te estoy diciendo la verdad, pendejo. Tengo sueño, ¿está bien? Mañana te cuento más deta-

—Craig, no soy imbécil.

— ¿enserio? Yo creía que sí.

Susurro burlonamente, ocultándose bajo la manta, dando por concluida la conversación; sin embargo Kenny no lo dejaría dormir tan fácil, así que se levantó levemente y se dejó caer sobre Craig, quien al sentir al rubio sobre él rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—Kenny, o te quedas quieto o te tiro por la ventana, hablo enserio hijo de puta.

Este último solo sonrió y tomo la sábana, con la que su amigo se cubría completamente y la jalo, dejando al descubierto al pelinegro. Al ver al rubio con una sonrisa burlona, le mostro su dedo bonito.

—dime la verdad. Te conozco, Craig. Esas cosas no te molestan, tú siempre le compras mierdas a ese wey* y nos la revendes. Estas raro, como si…

No sabía cómo continuar, la verdad es que nunca había visto a su amigo así de preocupado o nervioso.

— ¡agh! De acuerdo, te lo cuento… pero no quiero preguntas…

 _ **Flashback**_

— _¡hey chico!_

 _Gire los ojos, molesto y me quede parado, dejando que me alcanzara ese tipo tan raro_

— _¿Qué quieres?_

 _Pregunte bastante enojado, ya que faltaba poco para oscurecer, además Tweek, Token y Clyde me estaban esperando en la esquina. Al llegar a mi lado note su extraña vestimenta, una camisa de vestir negra y pantalones negros, contrastaba con todos sus compañeros, ya que ellos vestían con sudaderas y gorras o mamadas así. Además de que ellos se veían de nuestra edad, y el algo mayor. Tenía barba de varios días, el cabello color negro y tal._

— _veo que te llevas bien con ese tipo._

 _Dijo, sonriendo de lado. Fruncí el ceño asintiendo._

— _¿y?_

 _Y luego… agh, me agarro bruscamente del cuello de la chaqueta y me estampo contra la pared, se acercó a mi oído y dijo algo desagradable._

— _estas muy… bien. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?_

 _El estómago se me estrujo al sentir su asqueroso aliento chocar contra mi oreja, trate de zafarme pero era más alto que yo._

— _aléjate de mí, pedazo de mierda._

 _Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo provoque que me diera un rodillazo en el estómago, el dolor me hizo agacharme, pero él me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a quedarme de pie, chocándome contra la pared._

— _sé que en este pueblucho hay mucho marica. Yo no soy homofóbico; al contrario…_

 _Susurro, para luego rozarme la pierna con su asqueroso pene, provocándome arcadas._

—… _así que, si tú te conviertes en mi zorra mantendré alejados a mis chicos de tus amiguitos maricas, y en caso de que quieras pasar de valiente los matare a todos; ya viste lo que les hice a ese par de maricas esta tarde._

 _Un escalofrió me recorrió entero, sentía muchísimo nerviosismo, sobre todo porque vi la cabellera de Tweek acercarse, tenía que actuar rápido o les harían algo._

— _e-está bien_

 _Susurre para luego alejarlo, solo sonrió y asintió._

— _te veré luego. Mi nombre es Craig, por cierto._

 _Era una puta broma, ¿no? Todo su montón de idiotas salieron de la casa maltrecha, eran solo un grupo pequeño, me aleje antes de que Tweek y los otros llegaran, pero me lo tope frente a frente, me miraba algo confundido._

— _¿Craig? ¿Qué hacía-s con ellos?_

— _nada, vámonos ya._

 _Dije bruscamente, tomándolo del antebrazo y caminando en dirección contraria._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

El rubio no sabía que decir, se quedó en completo shock ante el relato de su amigo, quien se encontraba algo fastidiado y humillado. Empujo a Kenny a un lado y volvió a cubrirse infantilmente.

—Craig… no se qu… hijos de puta.

Susurro esto último para levantarse bruscamente, sobresaltando a Craig.

— ¿¡qué haces!?

Pregunto asustado, descubriéndose y sentándose, deteniendo a Kenny jalándolo de la camisa bruscamente, haciendo que cayera sentado en la cama.

— ¿¡que qué hago!? ¡Voy a matarlos! Si no soy yo, Mysterion se encarga, pero déjame.

Pidió viéndolo a los ojos, Craig solo negó con la cabeza, soltándolo.

—no hagas que me arrepienta de contártelo, McCormick; si haces algo sabrán que yo te lo conté y no quiero que le hagan nada a…nadie. No quiero más víctimas, ¿de acuerdo?

Kenny suspiro frustrado, dejándose caer en la cama.

— y ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir.

* * *

Estaba totalmente paralizado de miedo, ordenaba a mis piernas correr pero no podía moverme.

—miren que lindo, está temblando.

Comento el que se acercaba a mí, ganándose las risas lúgubres de los demás.

—hey, tráelo para acá, queremos verlo.

Grito uno que estaba sentado, con un cigarro en la boca, trague en seco y retrocedí lentamente. Al darse cuenta de esto corrió hacia mí, me gire y corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero él lo era más y me dio alcance fácilmente, me tomó por atrás del cuello de mi abrigo y me azoto en el suelo, mi cabeza se estrelló bruscamente y comencé a ver negro. Me levanto sin ningún esfuerzo y me arrojo al callejón donde se encontraba gran cantidad de hombres, estos solo reían.

—miren nada más que marica, ¡pero si creí que era mujer!

Gritoneo un hombre alto acercándose a mí, me tomo del cuello del abrigo y me estampo contra la pared, mis piernas no aguantaron mi peso y me deje caer.

La bota de él hombre alto impacto con fuerza en mi rostro, dejándome aturdido. No podía ver nada, solo podía sentir miles de puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo; sentía dolor agudo en mi torso, que en un momento quedo descubierto y mis brazos y dedos ardían, cuando estos cesaron, me limpie la sangre de los ojos, ya que era la causa de mi ceguera, estaba rodeado.

— ¿lo matamos?

Me tense y las lágrimas de impotencia se agruparon en mis ojos, cerré los ojos y suspire. No les daría el gusto de verme llorar.

—nah, con eso basta. Que les sirva de ejemplo a sus amiguitos jotos.

Comento, para luego tomarme del cabello, porque en algún momento mi gorro ya no estaba, me miraba fijamente, sonriendo con malicia.

—da gracias porque no te matamos, putita.

Dijo, luego estrello mi cara contra el suelo, repetidas veces, me levanto y comenzó a golpearme con su puño en el estómago, duro varios minutos hasta que escupí sangre, comenzaba a marearme, vomite algo de sangre y parte del desayuno. Me sentía fatal.

—puaj, que puto asco. ¡Lárgate! Y si te volvemos a ver por aquí te arrancamos los brazos y te los metemos por el culo, ¿entendido?

No pude contestar, tenía la garganta seca y palpitante.

— ¡dije que si entendiste!

Grito la voz mientras me levantaba del cuello, apretándome y haciendo que me dieran más arcadas. Como pude asentí y me tiro lejos, magullándome más.

No podía levantarme, me arrastre como pude lo más lejos, escuchaba las risas de esos tipos. Maldije por lo bajo, escondiéndome entre bolsas de basura en otro callejón un poco apartado.

Abrí mi abrigo y vi con horror lo que me habían hecho; hematomas, cortes de navaja y quemaduras de cigarro en mis muñecas, brazos y torso. Mi adrenalina bajaba y con su ausencia el dolor era insoportable, me tome el costado derecho y me dolió muchísimo. Seguro que me rompieron una costilla o algo.

Me levante como pude apoyándome de la pared, viendo que me faltaban algunas uñas en mis manos. Los hematomas, los cortes y las quemaduras palpitaban, pero seguí caminando tambaleante apoyado en la pared, ensuciando mi abrigo, que estaba muy sangrado. No podía resistir más, el dolor era insoportable. Perdí el hilo del tiempo cuando sentía más arcadas, vomite bastante sangre, ¿acaso moriría?

— ¡Kyle!

Escuche mi nombre como algo lejano, me deje caer en la nieve y enterré mis dedos carentes de uñas en ella, para apaciguar algo de dolor. Vi como unos tenis con detalles azules se acercaban hacia mí, no pude alzar la mirada ni reconocía esa voz. Parpadeé un par de veces, pero el sueño me vencía.

* * *

Mi vista se enfocó en la ventana, aún era de día; así que calcule que había dormido cerca de una hora.

—despertaste.

Dijo sonriente el rubio que me salvo, entrando a su habitación con un pequeño botiquín en mano.

— ¿Butters?

Pregunte con voz bastante ronca, este solo sonrió y asintió.

—me tenías preocupado. Te encontré en la calle moribundo. Apenas voy a curar tus heridas.

Se acercó y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, me senté como pude reprimiendo el grito de dolor que me provocaban mis costillas. Se levantó y me tomo suavemente de los hombros, recostándome de nuevo.

—no te levantes, te dolerá más.

Menciono, para luego sonrojarse y decirme con un hilo de voz

—e-este… t-tienes que quitarte el a-abrigo.

Dio media vuelta cubriéndose los ojos, gire los ojos, divertido ante su inocencia, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser inocente en South Park?

Me quite mi abrigo naranja como pude, quedando solo en camiseta, esta última solo la levante un poco.

—listo Butters

Se giró y al verme solo mostro una mueca de horror.

— ¿Qué…?

Se calló al verme la cara, talvez mi expresión le suplicaba que no preguntara.

—te lo digo luego, ¿sí?

Conteste con una sonrisa, me dolía sonreír; mi cara seguía algo adormecida.

—solo dame algunas vendas y alcohol, por cierto, ¿Por cuánto dormí?

—casi nada, desde que te traje no han pasado ni 20 minutos supongo. Tengo que curarte bien.

— ¿me harías un favor?

Pregunte ignorando la última sugerencia.

—claro que sí, ¿de qué se trata?

—gracias, ¿podrías ir a la casa de Craig y recoger a Ike? Lo llevas a casa de Stan, que no toque su puerta, que solo que quede en la calle; pero lo más probable es que yo esté ahí ya.

Podría llamarlo, pero como me imagine al revisar mi bolsillo ya no tenía mi celular. Genial; sin mi gorro, sin celular y sin billetera. Ah, y sin jodida dignidad. Me cago en la puta.

— ¿pero qué harás tú?

Pregunto preocupado Butters, quien se colocaba su suéter azul cielo y me miraba fijamente.

—tranquilo, me tratare un poco las heridas y voy a la casa de Stan. Seguro llego antes, los espero.

Después de que se fuera suspire algo cansado, llevándome las dos manos a la cara. El presentimiento que tuve ayer en la noche tenía razón. Puto día de mierda.

Tome una venda y me la coloque como pude alrededor del torso, algo apretada para que no me doliera tanto. Me puse curitas* en los dedos donde me faltaban uñas, cuatro de la mano izquierda y tres de la derecha. Lo demás ya lo curaría en casa. Me levante con algo de dolor; camine lentamente al baño, suspirando con horror al ver mi cara.

Tenía varios moretones esparcidos, mi mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada, un ojo morado. Y la nariz…mierda, la tenía rota. Una gran herida en el puente que aun sangraba mucho. Tan solo la limpie un poco y me puse un curita.

¿Qué le diría a mamá? Entre en pánico, seguro que armaría un jodido escándalo y lo que menos quería es que eso se supiera. Solté un bufido de resignación, saliendo del baño me puse mi abrigo y baje las escaleras. Los padres de Butters al parecer no estaban. Salí rumbo a la casa de Stan, al llegar me recargue cerca de la ventana de la cocina, ya que era muy difícil mantenerme en pie, sin embargo una conversación me llamo la atención.

—…y es por eso que no sé qué hacer. ¡Dame un consejo!

—tranquilo, cielo. Primero tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos hacia Kyle. Si no lo quieres como él a ti y le mientes, lo lastimaras más; pero si tú en verdad lo quieres pues puedes corresponderle, pero el estar peleados empeora las cosas…

Asome un poco la cara para ver a Stan sentado en el comedor junto a su madre. Mi pecho se oprimió al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

—es que… se me declaro en un momento muy extraño. Creí que era una broma… que idiota fui, sobre todo al decirle que no sabía si seguiríamos siendo amigos.

—bueno, es comprensible; han sido amigos desde prácticamente bebés, seguro no te esperabas algo así, sobretodo porque Kyle nunca mostro ese tipo de afecto… ya se, ¿Qué tal si le pides un tiempo? Seguirían siendo amigos como siempre y tu podrías pensar sobre lo que te dijo y sobre lo que sientes, después de todo, no te es tan indiferente, ¿verdad?

Pregunto sonriendo de forma picara, y los colores subieron al rostro de Stan. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso tenía la posibilidad de ser correspondido!? ¡Este era el día más feliz de mi vida!

—b-bueno… ¡arg! No lo sé. Es cierto que algunas veces me lo eh preguntado, pero Wendy… ha sido mi novia desde siempre y no sé qué haría si ya no regresamos.

Sus palabras me desanimaron un poco, pero la risa suave de Sharon me puso alerta a lo que diría.

—cariño, solo estas con Wendy por costumbre. Después de tantas rupturas y regresos, ¿te sigues sintiendo como cuando tenías 10 años?

—pues… no.

Suspire aliviado, alejándome de la ventana. Había escuchado más que suficiente. Pero al girarme me tropecé con Sparky, quien ladro asustado, llamando la atención de Sharon y Stan.

—shhh! Sparky, soy Kyle.

Al parecer comprendió mis susurros, ya que se dejó caer jadeante ante mí para que lo acariciara, pase una mano por su pelaje y camine lo más rápido que pude lejos de la casa de Stan. Resople algo cansado, sentándome en la banqueta.

— ¡Kyle!

El grito de Ike me sobresalto, se arrodillo junto a mí y me tomo el rostro.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién fue? ¡Dime!

Butters venia tras él.

—fue demasiado difícil no decirle a Kenny, es muy insistente. Oh, de hecho ya llego.

Menciono apartando la vista, Kenny caminaba tranquilamente, parándose al lado de Butters quien en seguida se alejó dos pasos.

— ¿Quién fue?

Pregunto cortante. Desvié la mirada, no había caso mentirle. Menos a él.

—los que llegaron hace días.

Dije tratando de sonar indiferente, Ike me miro preocupado, Butters se agacho un poco y Kenny pateo el piso gritando.

— ¡maldición!

Se tomó del puente de la nariz al estilo Stan y suspiro

—Lo solucionaremos, Ky. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió moviendo mi cabello, le sonrió a Ike y miro a Butters.

—adiós, Butte…

— ¡oh salchichas! Es muy t-tarde ya, ¡nos vemos!

Se despidió apresuradamente mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado. Kenny frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—Kyle, siento decirte esto pero… te dejaron jodido.

Reí ante el comentario, le mostré los dedos y me subí la manga del abrigo hasta el codo.

—también me quemaron con sus putos cigarrillos y me quitaron las uñas; y eso que no me has visto el torso. Me jodieron una costilla también.

Las muecas de Ike me hicieron reír, callándome al instante, ya que me dolió.

—mierda, sí que estas jodido. Y más cuando mamá lo sepa.

Fruncí el ceño

—no lo sabrá. Cuando la llame le dirás que me quedare con Stan a dormir, después de la cena esperas a que se vallan a dormir, me abres la puerta y listo

Sonreí triunfal ante mi plan, pero mi hermano me miraba algo dudoso.

—no lo sé… falta mucho para la hora de la cena, mejor vete a casa, llamo a mamá y en lo que ella viene a recogerme tu entras y ya. Tomas la llave que está en el marco de la puerta y tal.

Asentí mientras me levantaba. Comencé a caminar un poco mejor, al ver caer copos de nieve suspire, llevando una mano a mi cabeza con tristeza. De pronto sentí algo sobre ella. Lo tome y vi mi gorro verde.

— ¿qu -?

Me gire y vi a Mysterion detrás de mí, mirándome fijamente y sonriendo.

—tiempo sin verte Kyle.

Lo mire mal y me moleste.

— ¿Qué hiciste Ken-

— ¡shh! Mysterion, por favor. Y para que te lo sepas no les hice nada, solo tome el gorro cuando lo dejaron en un bote de basura.

Me lo quite y me sacudí el cabello, él solo comenzó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

—que delicado. Bueno, me voy. Adiós Ky.

Se despidió y se fue corriendo, saltando a unas escaleras y subiendo a un tejado. Sonreí inconscientemente y seguí mi camino.

 **Creo que avance algo con las parejas… al menos con 2, pero bueno. Todos las parejas van a tener protagonismo, acepto opiniones; tal vez un WendyxBebe o algo así (también parejas hetero si quieren) que no interfieran con las parejas yaoi principales. No me gustan mucho los triángulos amorosos.**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

 **wey: pendejo, idiota, etc.**

 **curitas: banditas, tiritas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar a mi casa me escondí detrás de un árbol, ya que mi madre apenas salía de la casa. Tomo el coche y se fue. Al acercarme más me estire un poco para sacar una llave de repuesto que teníamos en caso de emergencia escondida en el marco de la puerta. Abrí sin mucho cuidado, ya que al ser domingo papá debería estar en su despacho o durmiendo en su cuarto. Coloque la llave en su lugar y al entrar cerré la puerta.

Recorrí con la mirada la sala, tratando de recordar donde estaba algún botiquín. Subí muy despacio las escaleras, mordiéndome el labio para no soltar algún grito de dolor que, en caso de que estuviera, asustaría a papá. Al subirlas todas me dirigí al baño, asomándome levemente para comprobar si mi padre estaba dormido o no. No estaba. Perfecto.

Entre al baño y, después de una ducha rápida (sin usar jabón, ya que me dolerían los dedos), abrí el espejo, dentro se encontraba lo que buscaba. Lo tome y cerré el espejo, evitando la mirada que me devolvía el chico magullado desde el espejo. Apague la luz y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Al entrar encendí la luz, cerré la puerta con seguro y puse toallas debajo de la puerta para que no se reflejara la luz.

Iba a sentarme en el escritorio, pero preferí estar en la cama, me quite la ropa que tenía para ponerme solo los pantalones del pijama. Atendí las heridas sin importancia, que fueron la mayoría, pero esas malditas marcas de quemaduras no se me borrarían nunca. Suspire frustrado. Al menos algunas eran leves, con suerte solo se verían levemente. Después de un rato ya había terminado. Ahora solo faltaban los dedos. Los introducí en el alcohol etílico y suprimí el grito mordiéndome la lengua, después los saque agitándolos en el aire para tratar de mitigar el dolor. Me puse gasas y ya había terminado. Cerré los ojos relajando los hombros. ¿Cómo coño escribiría? En la izquierda me faltaban las uñas del anular, índice y corazón; en la derecha solo del meñique y anular. Si, puedo escribir.

— creí que no te lastimaron tanto, pero veo que me equivoque.

La voz gruesa de Mysterion me saco de mis pensamientos educativos, me gire en dirección a la ventana, estaba sentado en el marco, jugueteando con algo en su mano. Me miraba preocupado.

Me coloque rápidamente la camisa para que no me viera las heridas, algo idiota. Ya las había visto.

—no es nada, Ke… Mysterion. Después de todo no me mataron.

Trate de bromear, sacando una sonrisa de la cara de mi acompañante.

—je, que optimista eres. Ten, lo encontré junto con la cartera… vacía, pero bueno.

Dijo, arrojándome mi celular apagado y la billetera, al encenderlo me di cuenta que no tenía memoria SD, pero lo demás estaba intacto. Algo bueno, ya que solo tenía unas cuantas canciones ahí.

—gracias… es raro que los ''encuentres'' así como si nada.

Mencione mirándolo, el solo frunció el ceño y sonrió con malicia.

—créeme que ya los hubiera matado, te lo juro. Pero te metería en problemas y a más gente. Así que solo los vigilo, sin que se den cuenta, claro. ¡Ah! Ya viene tu madre, mejor me voy. ¡Nos vemos Kahl!

Canturreo con su voz normal, sacándome una pequeña carcajada. Se dejó caer y desapareció entre las sombras, cerré la ventana y apague la luz, dispuesto a dormir. Tome el botiquín y lo puse en el escritorio. Entre en la cama y me cubrí completamente, dejando paso a las lágrimas que reprimí todo el día; por el rechazo y la posible amistad rota, el dolor de la paliza, etc, etc. Aunque al menos tenía una posibilidad con Stan… ¿eso quiero? Claro que sí, pero… no con esos hijos de puta rondando. Aun sin verme junto a nadie me dieron la paliza de mi puta vida, no quiero imaginarme que nos pasara a mí y a Stan si comenzamos a salir… ja! Todavía ni hablamos y ya estoy pensando hasta en boda. Tranquilidad, Kyle.

Quede rendido cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse.

* * *

Quedaban alrededor de 20 minutos para ir a la escuela, para mi suerte estaba ya algo recuperado. Moralmente, claro, sigo jodido del cuerpo. Me aliste y al llevar mi mano a la puerta me detuve en seco. ¿Cómo bajar sin ser notado por mis padres? Mierda…. Abrí la puerta lentamente, viendo a mi madre sentada frente al televisor, dormitando. Seguro papá ya se había ido, pues el lunes entra más temprano. Al escuchar a Ike detrás de mi di un brinco.

— ¡me asustaste!

Le susurre molesto, el solo se encogió de hombros y me tomo de la muñeca, bajamos con cuidado las escaleras y al estar cerca de la puerta Ike la abrió y me empujo fuera.

—ya me voy mamá

Mientras se despedía camine rumbo a donde estaba la parada del bus, colocándome los guantes con sumo cuidado. Me ardía, pero me dolerían más con el frio.

Al llegar me coloque al lado de Cartman, luego iba Stan y por último Kenny.

—hey judío, tiempo sin verte.

Saludo Cartman sin voltear a verme, ya que desde el jueves no nos habíamos visto.

—lo mismo digo, ¿Por qué faltaste el viernes?

—sí, la escuela era paz y armonía sin ti.

Comento burlonamente Kenny, ganándose la mirada asesina de Cartman.

—bueno, solo diré que es una muy agradable sorpresa, tarde en conseguirla, pero lo logre. De hecho aquí la traigo.

Menciono moviendo su mochila de lado a lado. Arque una ceja, temiéndome lo peor. Cartman se giró a verme con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero al verme abrió levemente los ojos.

— ¿Qué te paso?

La pregunta llamo la atención de Stan, que volteo a verme, sorprendiéndose al mirarme a la cara. Gire un poco el rostro y me reí.

—nada, me asaltaron.

—oh, debió dolerte mucho que te quitaran el dinero, más que la golpiza. Porque los judíos son muy avariciosos, recuérdalo Kenny.

La risa de Kenny disipo el ambiente tenso, maldije a Cartman por lo bajo y preferí ignorarlos, pero Stan intervino.

— ¿¡eso fue ayer!?

Pregunto acercándose a mí, fue inevitable mi sonrojo cuando se acercó a verme.

—e-eh… sí.

—no me digas que fue cuando… te fuiste de mi casa.

—Pu-pues…

— ¡hey! Ya llego el bus.

Grito Kenny para luego jalarme del abrigo para que subiera, al poner un pie dentro del autobús todos los murmullos cesaron y las miradas se dirigieron a mí. Me imagino porque. Agache la cabeza y avance lo más rápido que pude hasta los asientos finales, cuando me senté Stan se sentó a mi lado.

—Kyle, por favor. Cuéntame que paso.

Me debatía internamente. Si le contaba posiblemente… ¿Qué? Él no era de pelear o algo así, y si le miento lo más probable es que tarde o temprano se entere y creerá que no confió en él.

Le conté todo, incluso cuando Butters me encontró. No decía nada, tan solo se quedó inmóvil, mirando el piso con una cara de preocupación. Cuando termine nos quedamos en silencio un rato, justo cuando llegamos.

—sí que te dieron duro

Comento Cartman entre risas mientras bajábamos, lo mire mal y lo golpee en el hombro.

—sigue riendo culo gordo, te voy a sacar las putas uñas para que veas como duele.

— ¡ja! Quiero ver que lo intentes. ¡Y no estoy gordo!

Era cierto, al crecer bajo de peso, ya no estaba tan gordo, pero tampoco era un fideo. Se podría decir que estaba ''robusto''

— ¿y ya te crees la gran mierda por un par de kilos menos?

Pregunto Kenny burlonamente, Cartman se molestó y yo solté una carcajada, de repente sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba dentro de la escuela. Era Stan. Me solté y me lleve la mano al costado, ya que el dolor me estaba matando.

— ¿Stan? ¿Qué carajo haces?

—lo siento Kyle, pero quería hablar en privado contigo.

—bueno, a mitad del pasillo no es muy íntimo que digamos.

Dije al ver como los alumnos se apresuraban a entrar. Nos dirigimos al baño, donde al entrar cerramos la puerta con seguro.

—escucha, lamento lo que dije ayer y el sábado. No pensé muy bien las cosas. Por mi culpa estas así.

—tranquilo, sé que es difícil y extraño que un amigo se declare. No puedo obligarte a que me correspondas, pero me gustaría que nuestra amistad no se vea afectada por el hecho de que me gustas. Además no es tu culpa.

Al decir que me gustaba note como se sonrojaba, aparte la mirada reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— hey, nada puede separarnos, ¿no recuerdas? ¡Somos súper mejores amigos!

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, también sonreí y lo abrase, pasando los brazos por su cuello. El también correspondió. Respire profundamente para embriagarme con su olor, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose nos hizo separarnos. De uno de los cubículos salió Jimmy, quien se nos quedó viendo y abrió la puerta para irse, no sin antes girarse.

—ma-maricas.

* * *

— ¡ah! Esa _merde_ sí que está lejos.

—pff, desde que no tenemos misiones importantes te has hecho un vago.

—cierra la puta boca si no quieres que te entierre mi pala en el culo.

El rubio británico sonrió divertido, mientras golpeaba en la cabeza al castaño que iba a su lado.

—lenguaje, Chris. No queremos a vulgares en ''La Resistance''

El castaño llevo su mano derecha a donde recibió el suave golpe, mientras daba una gran calada a su cigarro. Soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica.

—vamos, _sans moi, ce ne serait pas la même organisation_ (Sin mí, esa no sería la misma organización.) ¡Y no me llames Chris!

El oji-gris rodo los ojos, resoplando exageradamente.

—Dios, y dicen que soy yo el arrogante.

Su acompañante lo miro ceñudo, tirando la colilla de cigarro por encima de su hombro, llevándose uno nuevo a la boca.

—tsk, ese hijo de la gran puta… oye… ¿¡Qué _merde_ es eso!?

Interrumpió sus blasfemias cuando diviso dos figuras demasiado conocidas que se acercaban, detenidas por largas cadenas que sujetaba un hombre vestido de forma bastante descuidada. El francés se estremeció al ver esas espantosas bestias que ladraban estrepitosamente; rápidamente tomo su pala en señal de combate, pero el británico logro tranquilizarlo un poco colocando su mano en el hombro tembloroso del chico y apartándolo del camino.

La mirada del hombre se topó con la escena, mostro una mueca de profundo asco mientras sujetaba con firmeza las cadenas que tenía en cada mano.

—qué asco, otro par de maricas.

Algo en la cabeza del rubio dio click al escuchar tales palabras, seguro ese tipo tan vulgar era parte de la organización tan estúpida que los había traído de regreso a este pueblo de montaña.

Reviso el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, dándose cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para que las clases comenzaran.

— ¿marica? Te voy a enseñar quien es el marica, perra.

Contesto de mala gana el castaño, encendiendo el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca para calmarse.

— ¿Cómo me di…?

—siento interrumpir tan pintoresca forma de presentarse, pero mi compañero y yo nos tenemos que retirar.

Dijo formalmente el británico, tomando del antebrazo a su compañero, quien tomaba posesivamente el mango de su pala. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—como sea, tarde o temprano nos veremos.

Menciono con voz brutal, retomando su camino junto con sus fieles pitbull, quienes movían una parte de su cola mutilada. Fijándose bien, el oji-gris noto que las orejas de los perros también estaban cortadas en forma de pico. Sabía que algunas personas les hacían eso a sus mascotas para que estas se vean más ''agresivas''. Su rostro se contrajo.

—odio que traten así a los animales.

Susurro volviendo a caminar en la misma dirección en la que iban; el castaño lo miro, extrañado.

Llegaron a la escuela sin más contratiempos, entrando a duras penas, pues los profesores estaban por cerrar la puerta. Aunque no fueron los únicos, detrás de ellos venia un chico con un chullo azul mal acomodado, al igual que su ropa. Tenía la piel un poco pálida, como si estuviera asustado y con sus audífonos a tope, se podía escuchar a metros de distancia el ensordecedor rock alternativo, a pesar de tenerlos puestos. El rubio alzo una ceja, pues reconoció a Tucker gracias al chullo, porque era lo único con lo que lo identificaba, ¿y el apático que era? Parecía preocupado, ocultándolo tras su rostro siempre impasible. Detrás de él entro Butters, tomándose los nudillos nerviosamente balbuceando una disculpa hacia el profesor. Por último entro un pelinegro con orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos donde se reflejaba la maldad y una sonrisa sínica. El castaño lo reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Damien?

Pregunto confundido, al ver al anticristo que conoció en su corta visita al infierno en un lugar como una escuela pública, pero el rubio, que anteriormente estudio en ese lugar, sonrió al verlo.

* * *

El salón de clases, lejos de parecer eso, parecía una jaula de animales descontrolados. Las conversaciones de los chicos y los gritos histéricos de las chicas al ver la última moda en la revista semanal provocaban que algunos chicos y chicas se sintieran incómodos, esperando la llegada del profesor, ¿o profesora? Quien sabe, del señor Garrison se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Pero lo que rompió ese ambiente tan escandaloso fue Craig, quien entro tratando de pasar desapercibido, sin lograrlo.

— ¿Craig?

No escucho la pregunta que llamo la atención de todos, sin levantar la mirada se dirigió al asiento más apartado de todos, hasta el final del salón. Arrojo su mochila al piso y se sentó, subiendo aún más su música. Prefería quedarse sordo escuchando algo que le gustaba que con las preguntas que seguramente ya tenían formuladas sus compañeros de clase. Estaba totalmente consiente de como posiblemente se veía. Se arrepentía enormemente de venir hoy a clases, pero ¿Qué más le quedaba? El maldito bastardo lo había dejado tirado afuera de la escuela y los profesores ya lo habían visto. Ni tiempo le dio para arreglarse. Se sentía tan asqueado de ser él. ¿Por qué a él? Subió casi a tope la música para ahogar la voz que le hablaba insistentemente y también sus pensamientos, que repetían los acontecimientos de la noche anterior como una película barata de mal gusto. Trago en seco tratando de borrar el amargo sabor que aún tenía; a pesar de casi terminarse el dentífrico ese asqueroso sabor no se iba.

Mientras Token y Tweek, quienes pidieron amablemente a las chicas que estaban sentadas desde el principio en frente y al lado de Craig que les dieran los lugares y estas aceptaron, miraban preocupados y hablaban constantemente a su amigo. Los demás también veían esto con algo de preocupación, excepto por algunos, pero que giraban a ver curiosos la escena; ya que ver a él gran Craig Tucker en ese deprimente estado, había llamado la atención de todos. Su chullo dejaba ver algo de su cabello despeinado, su ropa desacomodada, con algunas roturas; pero lo que más sobresalía era su piel algo pálida; hacia sobresalir los horribles círculos negros que rodeaban sus ojos, las marcas de mordidas en el cuello y el gran moretón en la mejilla derecha. Además su actitud fría y desinteresada se veía forzada, temblaba demasiado y parecía nervioso.

Parecía… ¿tener miedo?

Stan y Kyle compartieron miradas, Cartman solo rodó los ojos fastidiado, pensando que era un exagerado y Kenny estaba furioso, por lo que su amigo le contó y conociendo las características típicas que una persona presenta luego de una violación… ¡mierda! Con solo pensarlo espasmos de odio puro lo recorrían entero. No permitiría que esto siguiera así.

El ambiente tenso se vio interrumpido cuando el señor Garrison entro al salón (o aula)

— bien chicos y chicas hoy tenemos a tres nuevos estudiantes. Preséntense chicos.

Dijo colocándose cerca de su escritorio, dando paso al castaño con pala en mano, al rubio y al pelinegro.

—posiblemente recuerden a Gregory y a Damien, que estudiaron anteriormente con ustedes. Gregory dejo de venir en 4 grado, y Damien en 5 grado como posiblemente recuerden. Preséntate, mocoso de la pala. Y aquí no se fuma.

Gregory ahogo una risa, mientras que el castaño refunfuñaba y apagaba el cigarro con los dedos, para luego meterlo en su bolsa.

— _mon nom est Christophe_ , pero pueden llamarme _Ze'Mole_.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo, ya que era muy raro y sabia francés. Especialmente los 3 amigos, que ya lo conocían y lo creían muerto.

— ¿tú? Pero moriste, incluso yo te sostuve.

— _Il est exact_ , pero recuerda que Satán revivió a todos los caídos en la guerra.

El pelirrojo asintió, recordando ese penoso incidente con su madre vs Canadá. Mole lo miraba fijamente, preguntándose quien lo golpearía, luego paso la vista a Stan y a Cartman, al ver a este último su ceño se frunció, sosteniendo fuertemente el mango de su pala.

— ¡TÚ!

Grito al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él, afortunadamente Gregory se encontraba a su lado, así que lo tomo de la cintura y lo arrojo al piso, Mole no se quedó quieto y trato de quitarse al rubio de encima, ya que se subió a él en un intento de contenerlo, lo empujaba con sus manos y pataleaba, totalmente encolerizado.

— ¡suéltame _merde_! ¡Ese _connard_ debe morir!

— ¡tranquilo!

Le dijo al momento de tomar sus manos, obligándolo a soltar su pala, y ponerlas sobre su cabeza, esto no solo molesto a Christophe, sino que lo hizo sonrojar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Damien, quien se encontraba parado al lado con los brazos cruzados disfrutando del espectáculo.

— ¡está bien! Quítate de encima, _idiot._

Gregory se levantó y le tendió una mano a Mole, quien la aparto de un manotazo y se levantó, recogiendo su pala y apuntando a Cartman con ella, este ni se inmuto.

—pagaras caro por lo que me hiciste _, boule de graisse_

Algunos estudiantes rieron, pues era obvio que le dijo algo así como ''bola de grasa'', esto molesto a Cartman, pero seguía manteniéndose tranquilo.

— vallan a sentarse de una vez. Gregory tu siéntate al lado de Wendy y Stan. Damien hasta atrás, y tu Chris en…

— ¡hey! _déteste_ que me digan Chris

El señor Garrison rodo los ojos, impaciente con el nuevo alumno.

— ¡tú siéntate y cállate!

Grito, molestando al Topo, al ver esto Gregory lo tomo del hombro y le susurro.

— _no debemos llamar la atención. Recuerda que ese tipo nos dijo que el objetivo tiene mucha gente trabajando para él. Puede que incluso aquí._

Mole suspiro, asintiendo. Miro el salón, algunos le dirigían la mirada y otros la apartaban, asustados. Rodo los ojos, molesto. La única silla disponible estaba frente a un chico rubio despeinado y tembloroso. Camino perezosamente arrastrando su pala en el suelo, provocando un chirrido desagradable.

— ¡arg! Basta, o guardas esa puta pala o la tiro fuera.

Chasqueo la lengua irritado. Ese estúpido profesor se las pagara. Al llegar al lugar que vio desocupado se dejó caer, colocando su pala en el suelo.

— ¿te molesta que la deje aquí?

Pregunto al rubio que tenía detrás. Esta al escuchar tan repentina pregunta se sobresaltó y negó repetidas veces muy asustado. Mole se encogió de hombros y fijo su vista en el pelinegro, quien escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos para descansar cómodamente en el duro pupitre.

— ¿qué le pasa?

Esta vez cuestiono al chico negro que tenía al lado, quien estaba frente al pelinegro, dirigió una mirada a su amigo antes de responder.

— no lo sé.

No se molestó en esconder su preocupación, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Craig no lo había visto así nunca. ¡Ni cuando estaba perdido en Perú! Además estaba el hecho de esa extraña banda que llego el jueves. Desde ese día Craig ya no era el mismo.

Mientras, Gregory conversaba muy melosamente con Wendy.

—tiempo sin verte, Gregory. Espero que no me guardes rencor por lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos.

Dijo, mientras se sonrojaba al recordar las cosas que le dijo.

—para nada, señorita. Al contrario, es un placer volver a verla.

respondió, tomando su mano y besándola. Wendy soltó una risita, apenada. Stan y Mole, al ver eso, se molestaron.

'' _todavía ni es el primer día y esa merde británica ya está de puta''_

Pensó el castaño, notando como Gregory lo miraba por un segundo y sonreía maliciosamente.

Kyle miraba a Stan, quien fruncía el ceño al ver a Wendy. Suspiro y bajo la mirada, recordando que no solo por volver a ser amigos cabía la posibilidad de ser algo más.

Damien pasaba la vista por todo el salón, algo consternado. Alguien faltaba, y no lo veía por ningún lado. Giro un poco el rostro a su lado izquierdo, donde Red escribía algo en la libreta. Toco levemente su hombro y ella lo miro.

— ¿sí?

— ¿sabes dónde está Pip?

La chica lo pensó un momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

—lo siento, no lo he visto desde… el jueves.

Contesto, sorprendiéndose por su descubrimiento. Abrió los ojos, algo asustada. Damien se extrañó, pero no le tomo importancia.

—está bien, gracias.

Ya lo buscaría más tarde en su casa. Tal vez y estaba enfermo.

* * *

Su música se vio interrumpida por el sonido molesto del estrepitoso tono de llamada. Lamentablemente sonó muy alto, ignorando los audífonos. Provocando que toda la clase lo mirara. Levanto la cabeza, molesto.

—Craig, sabes que están prohibidos los celulares en clase.

Comento distraídamente el profesor, escribiendo algo de poca importancia en el pizarrón. Craig iba a apagar su celular, pero la llamada perdida marcaba un número desconocido. Un escalofrió desagradable le recorrió la columna vertebral. Miro su celular, en menos de un minuto otra llamada del mismo número reclamaba su atención. Titubeo un poco.

— ¿puedo res-responder?

¿Craig tartamudeando? Ni el mismo se conoció la voz; se incomodó mucho al tener las miradas de todos, estaba llamando mucho la atención. El señor Garrison respondió.

—sí, pero hazlo en voz baja.

Vio de reojo a Tweek y Token, su preocupación aumento al escucharlo, incluso Tweek se jalaba el pelo nerviosamente. Con un suspiro tomo su mano apartándola un poco para que no se hiciera daño. Contesto, bajando todo el volumen posible.

— ¿hola?

— _la próxima vez quiero que conteste al primer tono, ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?_

Se sobresaltó ante el último grito, consciente de que sus amigos seguro escucharon.

—s-sí. Lo siento.

Apretó los dientes, frustrado ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Parecía una puta sumisa.

— _más te vale. Tenía que decirte algo importante, ¿ya notaste a tu amigo pelirrojo?_

Trago en seco, girando a ver a Kyle, quien le daba la espalda.

— _mírale la cara_

Siguió diciendo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Craig llamo a Kyle.

— ¡hey Kyle!

Grito, llamando la atención del pelirrojo y de Stan. el judío se giró a verlo, mostrando su cara magullada. Craig abrió los ojos.

— ¿sí?

Pregunto, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en la llamada.

— ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

Pregunto algo fuerte. Los alumnos estaban más que atentos. Esto llamo la atención de Kyle y de Stan, ¿estaba hablando con los hombres que lo golpearon?

— _es solo una pequeña advertencia para recordarte tu posición conmigo. No has cumplido bien con tu parte._

— ¡mentira!

— _no, es verdad. Recuerda, tú serias mi zorra y yo no le haría nada a tus amiguitos. ¿Sabes, al menos, que es una zorra? Alguien que complace a otro en el ámbito sexual. Y anoche no me complaciste como deberías. Te daré otra oportunidad, te quiero totalmente sumiso hoy en la noche o mi siguiente objetivo será ese rubiecito nervioso. ¿Recuerdas como viste a esa puta francesa? Pues eso es lo que le espera._

El recordar a Pip en esas circunstancias tan… repulsivas lo hizo estremecer, pero lo que lo provoco era que ese idiota estaba insinuando que le haría lo mismo a Tweek.

— ¡A ÉL NO LO TOQUES!

Grito, olvidándose del lugar donde estaba.

— _ya te dije, imbécil. Si no cumples hoy en la noche Tweek será mi próximo juguete sexual._

Contrajo la cara en una mueca de asco.

— ¡está bien!... te veo luego.

Susurro esto último, colgando el celular y guardándolo en su chaqueta. Golpeo el pupitre en señal de frustración.

— ¡basta ya, Craig! ¡A detención!

Grito el señor Garrison, impaciente con el alumno nuevo y con el escándalo de Craig. Bufo, recogiendo su mochila del piso. Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta, pero una mano lo agarro de la muñeca.

—quiero hablar contigo.

Susurro Kenny, Craig se sacudió violentamente la mano.

—no hay nada de qué hablar.

Contesto mientras salía del aula y daba un portazo, no sin antes girarse y hacer su seña a todo el salón.

 **Comienza lo bueno chicos! El Gregory x Mole confirmado, y no se preocupen, aún faltan parejas en aparecer, así que les pido paciencia.**

 _Merde:_ **mierda**

 _Mon nom est:_ **mi nombre es**

 _Il est exact :_ **es correcto**

 _Connard :_ **hijo de puta/cabrón**

 _déteste :_ **odio/detesto**


	5. Chapter 5

Los grilletes me provocaban incomodidad en el cuello, lleve mi mano para removerlos un poco, pero solo provoque que la piel sangrara más. Fije mi vista en la ventana, las espesas cortinas no dejaban entrar luz, pero supongo que debe ser aún de noche; el sonido de pasos me saca de mis pensamientos y me pone alerta. Mi corazón se acelera y mis heridas arden.

La puerta se abre de un golpe, dejando ver la silueta de aquel hombre que me tiene atado a él, literalmente. Sostiene a una persona del brazo. La deja caer en el piso y se escucha un golpe seco, posiblemente lo pateo.

— ¿estas despierto aún?

Me pregunta, acercando su cara a mí. Asentí despacio, ya que me dolía el cuello.

Se apartó y se dirigió a la ventana. Note como la persona que estaba en el piso se levantaba. Él aparto la cortina negra, dejando que la luz de la luna entrara, reconocí al chico del chullo azul de mi clase, Craig.

— ¿Pip?

Pregunto, aturdido. Sonreí cálidamente y asentí. Me hacía bien el ver una cara conocida. El y su Team fueron los primeros en dejar de molestarme, seguido del Team Stan y las chicas, aunque Cartman y Trent no cambiaban.

—me alegra saber que ya se conocen. Me ahorro presentaciones absurdas.

Craig frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo tienes así?

Pregunto bastante molesto, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—me gusta tener putas, ¿celoso?

Se burló, luego lo tomo de la chaqueta y beso su frente.

—solo te traje a verlo para que sepas lo que te espera si no obedeces o si le dices a alguien lo que te hago.

Susurro, aunque lo escuche perfectamente. Lo arrastro hasta otra habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta él hombre se giró y me sonrió.

Mire la luna, que se asoma detrás de una montaña. Gracias a Dios que se olvidó de cubrir la ventana de nuevo. Suspire cansadamente. Baje la vista hasta mis manos, las marcas de atadura de mis muñecas sangran nuevamente. Parecen algo infectadas.

Mi vida ha terminado, aunque sinceramente no extraño la anterior. Todo ha cambiado desde el jueves, apenas cuatro días y ya siento que moriré. Pero si es que logro salir de aquí con vida las cosas no cambiaran. Seguiré siendo ese estúpido británico al que nadie parece importarle. Sin familia ni amigos.

No tengo razones para vivir, y me sobran para morir.

Tan solo esperare paciente el final. ¿Inanición o depresión? Quien sabe, aunque a esta última la eh tenido más tiempo; sobre todo cuando Damien se fue sin decir nada, pero tenía todo el derecho. No éramos nada. Nunca lo seremos, ni aunque el infierno sea mi destino.

Esperare, sentado en esta fría cama con manchas de sangre y algo más, abrazándome a mí mismo, sintiéndome asqueroso por dentro, presionando los hematomas y mordiendo los cortes.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente, se colocó nuevamente sus audífonos y reanudo el sonido ensordecedor de la música. Pasó de largo el aula de castigo y salió de la escuela por la parte trasera, sentándose en las escaleras, al lado de Michael.

Los góticos lo miraron, extrañados.

— ¿pasa algo?

Pregunto Henrietta, aparentando indiferencia. Craig no los escucho, tan solo cerro los ojos y movía su pie al ritmo de la música.

—seguro que necesita un momento a solas.

Comento Firkle, llevándose un cigarro a la boca.

—incluso los conformistas se cansan de otros conformistas, uhm

Dijo Pete echándose atrás el fleco. Henrietta giro los ojos y siguió leyendo su libro. El timbre resonó entre el silencio, Firkle suspiro y se levantó.

—mi siguiente clase es química, si no quiero que la puta de la profesora llame a mi madre tengo que ir.

Comento apagando su cigarro, los demás lo miraron con lástima, ya que sabían cuánto odiaba que su madre lo regañara.

—aquí estaremos. Suerte con los conformistas.

Comento Michael, haciéndose a un lado para que su pequeño amigo pasara. Craig abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir dolor en su mano derecha. La agito y soltó un gruñido molesto.

Se giró un poco y se encontró a Firkle, le hizo su seña favorita y se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve de su pantalón.

—lo siento, no te vi

Trato de disculparse, Craig se quitó un audífono y lo escucho.

—no es nada.

Le restó importancia, camino hasta Henrietta, que arqueo una ceja.

— ¿tienes un cigarro?

Metió la mano en su mochila, saco un cigarro y un encendedor. Se los entregó a Craig, quien se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió. Soltó el humo y le regreso el encendedor a la chica.

—gracias.

—por nada.

* * *

El eco de sus pasos resonaba por los pasillos, estaba demasiado fastidiado por tener que asistir a clases. Llego a la puerta de su aula y entro, sin tocar.

—veo que se dignó a venir, señorito Firkle

¿Señorito? Esta anciana sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Algunos alumnos rieron por el apodo. Él solo giro los ojos y bufo.

—tome asiento detrás de Ike.

Paseo la mirada por todo el salón, encontrándose al mencionado sentado casi en el centro. Camino tranquilamente y se sentó detrás de él. Algunos chicos comenzaron a tirarle bolitas de papel, pero él los ignoraba.

—bien, ya que al fin estamos todos vamos a empezar la clase.

Se levantó y comenzó a anotar algo en el pizarrón. Las agresiones se volvieron mayores, algunos incluso le arrojaban libretas. Firkle comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero su rostro seguía impasible. Alguna bolita de papel cayó en la cabeza de Ike, que estaba cubierta por un gorro azul, algo parecido al de Stan, pero sin pompón. Se giró con el ceño fruncido y noto que Firkle tenía la cabeza baja y algunos chicos que estaban sentados atrás se reían.

Ike se molestó por esto, ahora entendía porque el chico gótico no asistía a clases. Recogió una libreta y se la arrojo al que parecía el líder, dándole en la cabeza.

— ¡arg! No te metas, Brofloski.

—es Broflovski, idiota.

Dijo Ruby, que estaba sentada al lado de los chicos. Karen miraba, algo preocupada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas*.

—cierra la boca, Tucker. Y tú, marica, deja de meter tu puto culo donde no te llaman.

Ruby frunció el ceño, pero Ike se adelantó a hablar.

—deja de molestar a Ruby y a Firkle si no quieres que te patee el culo.

Firkle abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ya que no era amigo de Ike y este lo estaba defendiendo. Lo miro, Ike le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. El gótico aparto la mirada rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué escandalo traen?

Pregunto la profesora, el chico que molestaba a Firkle levanto la mano enseguida.

—Ike, Ruby, Karen y Firkle están arrojando cosas.

Grito, sus amigos le dieron la razón. Ruby, Karen, Ike y Firkle se molestaron, trataron de negarlo, pero se notaba el favoritismo de la profesora.

—bien, por no poner atención en mi clase Ruby y Karen se quedaran recogiendo la basura del salón en la salida. En cuanto a Ike y Firkle, me traerán un trabajo de 10,000 palabras sobre la tolerancia.

— ¿Qué?

Pregunto Firkle, ya que ese tema no venía a cuento.

—sí, ustedes no toleran a sus compañeros. Los veo mañana.

Al decir eso la campana sonó, Firkle se apeno bastante al meter en problemas a las chicas y a Ike.

—lo siento, chicas.

Se disculpó, Ruby le mostro el dedo central y siguió leyendo algo en su libro. Karen sonrió.

—no te preocupes.

Se giró y vio a Ike de espaldas, ya que estaba escribiendo algo en un trozo de papel. Lo zarandeo un poco y el pelinegro se giró a verlo.

—perdona, por mi culpa tienes que hacer un trabajo conmigo.

Ike le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos, el gótico por alguna extraña razón aparto la mirada.

—no te preocupes, esos idiotas no tienen derecho a molestarte. Además me encantaría trabajar contigo.

Dicho esto, le entrego el trozo de papel en el que anotaba algo. Firkle lo tomo, algo tembloroso.

—mi dirección. Si quieres ir hoy en la tarde por mi perfecto.

Asintió, se levantó y salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, arrugando el papel por tan apretado que lo tenía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca había tenido esta extraña sensación en el estómago. Mierda, ¿eran las famosas mariposas? No, no dejaría que estúpidas mariposas volaran libremente por su interior.

'' _putas mariposas conformistas, las fumigare con humo de cigarro''_

Pensó muy molesto, encendiendo un cigarro y caminando fuera de la escuela.

* * *

En clase las cosas estaban tensas, algunos alumnos comentaban en voz baja el estado de Craig, otros le restaban importancia, como Cartman o Damien. Mientras que 2 miembros del Team Craig estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Token? ¿Qué c-crees que t-tenga ¡GAH! Craig?

Pregunto nervioso Tweek, quien tenía los ojos algo llorosos, Token le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero por dentro estaba igual o más nervioso que su amigo.

—seguro que Stripe está enfermo otra vez. Si quieres después de clase vamos a su casa, ¿Qué te parece?

El rubio lo medito un poco, pero después sonrió un poco y asintió. Al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo todos se levantaron, pero Kyle cayó al piso, llamando la atención de sus amigos, Stan se arrodillo a su lado, ayudándolo a levantarse.

— ¿estás bien, Kyle?

¿Cómo iba a estar bien? El dolor de las costillas aumento, y al caer se lastimo los dedos. Apretaba los dientes para mitigar el dolor, pero comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Pregunto Mole, acercándose al pelirrojo. Stan lo miro mal.

—no lo s-

Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras vomitaba sangre, algunas chicas gritaron y salieron corriendo. Stan se asustó, lo tomo de los hombros para tratar de mitigar las arcadas que sacudían violentamente el cuerpo de Kyle. Perdió el conocimiento.

—mierda, ¡vamos a la enfermería!

Grito Kenny, cargando a Kyle en la espalda. Salió del salón seguido de Stan, Cartman (que trataba de no reír), Mole y Gregory. Este último a regañadientes. Mientras Wendy y Bebe miraban preocupadas.

— ¿Qué le paso a Kyle?

Pregunto Butters a Wendy

—no lo sé. Vomito sangre y se desmayó.

Contesto la pelinegra, al escuchar esto Butters salió del salón a la cafetería, preocupado por su amigo.

Al llegar a la enfermería la enfermera rápidamente llamo al hospital, ya que los síntomas que presentaba Kyle eran graves.

—debió quedarse en casa, está muy grave.

Menciono molesta al ayudar a Kenny a recostarlo en una cama, en espera de una ambulancia.

— ¿Qué tan grave?

Pregunto Stan, mientras miraba con profunda preocupación a su amigo.

—no lo sé, pero a juzgar por su rostro supongo que estuvo en una pe… ¡dios!

Grito cuando levantaba la camisa de Kyle para comprobar su estado, su torso mostraba varios cortes, hematomas enormes y varias quemaduras de cigarro. Stan se alarmo, Cartman arqueo levemente las cejas. Kenny fruncía el ceño, al igual que Mole. Gregory alzo una ceja.

— ¿tanto lo jodieron? Si solo nos dijo que le fracturaron una costilla y le quitaron las uñas.

Comento Cartman, que salió de su estado de shock antes que Stan. La enfermera lo miro, sorprendida.

— ¿las uñas?

Pregunto, quitándole los guantes manchados de sangre. Tenía varios dedos vendados, pero las vendas estaban cubiertas de sangre, del vómito y de las propias uñas.

—oigan, ya llegó la ambulancia.

Comento Gregory, viendo como dos paramédicos que sostenían una camilla se dirigían rápidamente a la enfermería escolar.

Se llevaron a Kyle, Stan estaba nervioso, más que todos los presentes.

—verga, si la puta de su madre se entera de lo que paso al judío va a armar otra puta guerra.

Comento molesto Cartman, Kenny lo miro mal.

—que arme lo que quiera, si es en contra de esos mierdas tiene todo mi apoyo.

Mole y Gregory compartieron miradas.

— ¿de qué ''mierdas'' hablan?

Les contaron lo que Kyle les dijo, Gregory asentía y Mole encendía un cigarro y lo fumaba.

* * *

En la cafetería los chismes corrían de boca en boca. Desde si Craig tenía problemas en su casa hasta Kyle teniendo un aborto bucal.

—son un-unos idiotas.

Comento Jimmy, al escuchar a un chico decirle a su amigo que a Craig lo secuestraron los aliens y por eso esta así de asustado.

— ¡Timmy!

Apoyo su amigo, mientras Token asentía.

— ¿y si e-el go-gobierno lo s-…?

—no empecemos a crear suposiciones tontas, iremos hoy en la tarde a su casa y hablaremos con sus padres.

Comento tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo rubio, hubo un silencio general al ver entrar a Craig en la cafetería. Se fue a sentar a la mesa de su Team, sin tocar una charola de comida. Le hacia su seña a todo el que lo veía.

— ¿Qué te dijo el señor MacKey?

Pregunto Clyde para tratar de disipar el ambiente tenso.

—no fui. Salí un rato con los góticos.

Respondió de mala gana. Después de unos minutos la charla se hizo más amena.

— ¿s-seguro que no q- ¡AHH! Quieres co-comer?

Tweek lo miraba preocupado, ya que Craig se veía muy delgado. Después de tanta insistencia el pelinegro accedió, resignado.

—ah, está bien. Pero solo una pequeña.

Suspiro, tomo la hamburguesa que le ofrecía su amigo despeinado y le daba una pequeña mordida justo donde el rubio también la mordió. Esto lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas, ya que su madre le había hablado de los ''besos indirectos''

—gracias.

Dijo, regresándosela. Craig masticaba tranquilamente, hasta que noto que Tweek no le apartaba la vista de encima. Lo miro con una ceja levantada, divertido.

— ¿Qué?

Tweek se sobresaltó al ser descubierto. Se giró y tomo un gran trago de su café.

—na-nada.

Craig vio los labios de Tweek, algo húmedos por el café. Se recordó mentalmente que una mierda como él no se merecía al rubio. Por lo que opto por otro camino. Tomo el vaso de Tweek y bebió justo en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente bebió el oji-verde. Tweek se puso colorado.

— ¿Cra-Craig?

Su acción no pasó desapercibida por los chicos, quienes no apartaban la vista e incluso tenían la boca un poco abierta. Craig al notarlo reprimió una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué? Tenía sed.

— ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡Demasiada presión!

~~0~~

En la mesa de las chicas casi todas estaban nerviosas.

— ¡dios! Cuantas emociones, y eso que apenas es lunes.

—vamos, no sean así. Seguro Kyle está enfermo o algo.

— ¿y qué me dicen de Craig?

—…bueno, no lo sé. Incluso Token y Tweek parecían preocupados.

Comentaban esas y más cosas, mientras Wendy y Bebe solo las veían. Red en cambio estaba algo nerviosa.

—chicas, me di cuenta de algo.

Susurro para que solo Wendy y Bebe la escucharan.

—Pip no ha venido desde el jueves, ¿cierto? ¿y si la extraña organización que llego ese mismo día le hizo algo? Recuerden las noticias, ese día mataron a dos chicos.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

—pero la noticia decía que eran pareja, y Pip no tenía novio, ¿o sí?

—no, no creo que tenga que ver con Pip, a lo mejor a él lo atacaron antes o después y nadie se dio cuenta.

Comento Bebe, ganándose la mirada preocupada de sus dos amigas.

—no lo sé, las cosas se están poniendo raras, ¿no crees? Pip desapareció, Craig esta como asustado y a Kyle lo golpearon horriblemente.

Las tres chicas siguieron comiendo, algo tensas.

~~0~~

Mientras, Trent no apartaba la vista de Craig. El jefe le había encargado vigilar cada movimiento y gesto que este hacía. Él había sido el que le dio el número telefónico de Craig, ya que reviso los contactos de Clyde, quien al ser algo descuidado siempre dejaba su teléfono por ahí.

Y lo que más risa le dio contar fue que Craig siente algo por su amigo adicto al café. Recuerda que cuando le conto este dato al jefe se molestó. Le restó importancia. Su celular vibro, en señal de haber recibido un mensaje.

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Bufo, escribiendo lo que paso en la clase y lo que pasaba ahora.

 _Dime, ¿de casualidad hoy llegaron alumnos nuevos?_

 _ **Si, un francés con una pala, y es castaño; un británico rubio y el hijo del diablo.**_

Al enviar el mensaje algo lo distrajo, Josh estaba sentado frente a él. Ni siquiera lo noto.

—Trent

—Josh

Saludo, dirigiendo su vista al celular, de nuevo. Con la otra mano tomo distraídamente su hamburguesa.

— ¿ya te declaraste a la chica gótica?

Trent, que en ese momento estaba mordiendo su hamburguesa, se atraganto y comenzó a toser estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de quienes lo rodeaban.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

Grito la pregunta, luego de recuperarse. Josh solo sonreía.

—no soy idiota, eh visto como la miras. Pareces un cordero a medio morir.

Giro los ojos. Realmente su amigo era muy observador, o él muy obvio; esperaba que fuera la primera.

—bah, qué más da. Si me declaro seguro dirá ''mi oscuro corazón no merece latir a la par con el de un conformista'' o alguna frase que me mande a la verga poéticamente.

Josh soltó una risa por las palabras de Trent, aunque tenía razón.

El rubio fijo su vista en el celular.

 _Mantén los ojos en el francés y el británico. ¿El hijo del diablo? Déjate de tonterías._

 _ **Es verdad, se llama Damien.**_

La verdad es que cuando salió de la correccional y entro a la escuela (después de darle tremenda paliza a los 4 amigos, claro) la gente era muy rara, según lo que le contaban algunos amigos. Una vez diseccionaron a manatíes en lugar de ranas, el hijo del mismísimo lucifer estudiaba aquí, pero por problemas tuvo que regresar una temporada al infierno; había un súper héroe que monitoreaba las calles, y un larguísimo etcétera.

Se hizo amigo de Josh cuando este salió de la prisión. Estaba ahí por llenar de papel de baño algunas casas, una mariconada según él, pero bueno.

 _Sí, claro. En fin, ¿Qué hace Craig?_

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece? El anticristo estudiando junto con otros chicos.

Menciono, leyendo el mensaje. El hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a el soltó una carcajada, mientras el rubio, que yacía sentado en sus piernas ahogo un grito de sorpresa. ¡Había regresado! Sus vagas esperanzas se evaporaron al sentir una pesada mano sobre su espalda.

—sabía que ese pueblo era raro. Pero no tanto. En fin, a lo que venía; ¿Por qué le dijiste a ese chico que habías planeado la paliza a su amigo pelirrojo? Que yo recuerde la banda lo encontró de casualidad.

—la vida está llena de casualidades, Frank. Hay que saber aprovecharlas; yo quería darle una advertencia a mi pequeño. Pensaba hacerle algo a algún otro amigo o algo, pero al enterarme de lo que le paso al pelirrojo aproveche y le dije una mentirilla blanca.

—bien pensado, ¿lo verás hoy?

—Sí, pensaba pasar por él en la noche.

Frank arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Por qué la advertencia? ¿Qué no pudiste cogértelo ayer?

—no, solo me la mamo. Ponía mucha resistencia. Y a mí me gusta que mis juguetes disfruten, ¿cierto?

Pregunto, acariciando el cabello del rubio pequeño que tenía en sus piernas, este bajo la mirada y asintió levemente. Frank contuvo una mueca.

—oye, ¿y porque no le das una visita inesperada? Vas a su clase, dices que eres algún familiar o algo y pasas la tarde con él.

Sugirió, mirando con deseo a Pip, quien se sentía un horrible objeto sexual.

—mmm, pero, ¿y si los padres se enteran? ¿O la escuela les avisa?

—vamos, ¡es la escuela de South Park! No van a hacer eso. Puedes usar tu segundo nombre y… ¿Cómo se apellida el chico? Tucker, ¿no?

—no suena tan mal Allan Tucker. Si, diré que tiene cita con el dentista y sus padres no pueden llevarlo. Tomare el rol de tío.

—quisiera ver su expresión al verte.

Menciono Frank, peinándose el largo cabello cobrizo hacia atrás. Compartieron una risa, chocando las copas de vino barato en señal de celebración. Pip solo miraba la ventana, recordando melancólicamente los ojos penetrantes de Damien.

* * *

Faltaban un par de clases para salir. Al regresar del pequeño receso todos tomaron asiento. Pasaron algunos minutos, las cosas volvieron a calmarse un poco, algunos ponían atención al profesor, otros simplemente seguían con la mirada a una mosca. La directora Victoria asomo la cabeza en el aula, interrumpiendo la clase.

—profesor Garrison, necesito un momento a Craig.

El mencionado llevo la vista hasta la puerta, apenas y se iba a levantar cuando la voz de la directora lo detuvo.

—no es necesario que vengas, solo dime si conoces a este hombre.

El corazón se le detuvo en seco al igual que la respiración al ver entrar al hombre que conocía perfectamente.

Los murmullos llenaron el aula, las chicas se sorprendieron al mirar aquel hombre tan guapo. Gregory y Mole compartieron miradas, asintiendo levemente. Ese era el objetivo.

Mientras, cuatro pares de ojos no se apartaban de Craig, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

—oh, vamos sobrino. Sé que no nos habíamos visto hace tiempo, ¿pero no recuerdas a tu tío Allan?

Pregunto con una cálida sonrisa, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho. El pelinegro no sabía si llorar o reír ante semejante broma de la vida.

—sí, te recuerdo. Tío.

Su Team y Kenny notaron el veneno de las palabras, Allan solo reía por dentro al ver la sorpresa y el enojo en ese impasible rostro.

—bueno, Craig. Si es tu tío recoge tus cosas, él te llevara con el dentista.

—buena falta le hace.

Murmuro Cartman, provocando algunas risas, pero Craig estaba en shock, esa mentira ni él se la creía. A regañadientes metió bruscamente su cuaderno a su mochila, se la colgó y se levantó.

Miro de soslayo a Tweek, quien no apartaba la vista de aquel extraño hombre. Se agacho un poco hacia Token, murmurando rápidamente y lo más silencioso que pudo.

—tranquilízalo.

Camino hasta la puerta, donde solamente se encontraba Allan, pues la directora Victoria ya se había ido. Al salir del aula el oji-gris lo tomo del brazo y lo choco contra los casilleros, importándole poco llamar la atención. Sin moderar la voz grito.

— ¿¡dudaste si responder que me conocías!? Eres un imbécil, aun proponiéndote un estupendo trato y tú comportándote como pendejo.

Gritoneaba mientras lo azotaba violentamente contra los casilleros. El pelinegro ahogaba los gritos de dolor, pues no quería llamar la atención.

Pero fue en vano, ya que estaban prácticamente al lado del aula, donde todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar semejantes cosas.

— ¡profesor! Creo que están golpeando a alguien.

Dijo Bebe, dando voz a lo que todos pensaban. Tweek temblaba violentamente, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, Kenny se levantó, y, antes de que el profesor lo detuviera, salió del aula.

— ¿¡que pasa!?

Pregunto violentamente, Allan se apartó de Craig, quien se recargo en los casilleros y soltó el aire que inconscientemente retenía.

El mayor camino tranquilamente a la salida, Craig recogió su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

— ¡Craig! ¡Tienes que parar esto!

Suplico el rubio, tomándolo del hombro. El pelinegro lo miro, desafiante.

—me dijo que si no hacia lo que me decía le haría… cosas a Tweek. Déjame, ¿bien? Lo solucionare.

Termino de decir, inseguro de sus últimas palabras. Bajo la mirada y siguió a Allan. Kenny lo miro, molesto. No con él, sino con Allan.

—es hora de que ese idiota sepa quién es Mysterion.

Ya no se limitaría a solo observar desde las sombras.

* * *

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por cada Review que aporten les regalare un beso en la frente :3 *nadie deja nada*. ¡confirmado el IkexFirkle! (no sabia que Firkle se llamaba georgie) y una pareja crack, Henrietta x Trent.**

 ***Sé que las edades de los chicos están mal, Karen debería ser mayor, luego Firkle, Ruby y Ike, pero bueno, esto es ficción y para hacer las cosas más fáciles los puse de la misma edad.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al entrar al aula todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, a la espera de explicaciones.

— ¡hey tú, mocoso! ¿Por qué saliste así?

Sabía que metería en problemas a Craig, pero seguía molesto y no lo pensó bien.

— ¿¡está bromeando!? ¡Usted no hizo caso a lo que Bebe dijo!

Contesto, dando a entender que, efectivamente, estaban golpeando a alguien. Tomo asiento, bufando bastante frustrado.

Los alumnos se miraban entre sí. Algunos con burla, ¿Craig siendo maltratado por su tío? Vaya, quien lo diría. Tweek trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse tomando largos tragos de café de su termo, Token solo le decía cosas tranquilizadoras.

—tranquilo, seguro golpeaban a otra persona.

Lejos de calmarlo, aumento sus temblores. El aula estaba en extraño silencio.

—bueno, basta. No nos meteremos en los problemas familiares de su compañero. Abran su libro en la página 24 y comiencen a leer. Voy a hablar con la directora.

Indico el señor Garrison, saliendo del salón de clase. Los murmullos comenzaron apenas se cerró la puerta.

— ¿vieron lo bueno que estaba el tío de Craig? ¡Se ve que es de familia!

Pregunto, entre sorprendida y pervertida una chica, ganándose las miradas molestas de Red, Wendy y Bebe.

—por dios, ¿no escuchaste? ¡Estaba golpeando a Craig!

—vamos, el señor Garrison dijo que no nos metiéramos con sus problemas familiares.

Debatió otra chica, dando inicio a una discusión.

—mierda, esto se está poniendo bueno.

Susurro Cartman, mirando al Team Craig, Clyde y Token tratando inútilmente de calmarse ellos y a Tweek.

—cállate culón.

Contesto Stan, dándole un codazo. No es como si fuera el mejor amigo de Craig, pero eran amigos y no podía ignorar sus problemas.

—como sea, ¿iras a ver al judío después de clases?

Pregunto cambiando de tema, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el pelinegro del chullo siempre (casi siempre) era su mano derecha en sus planes, junto con Butters y demás.

—sí, espero que se encuentre bien.

Anuncio el chico del pompón rojo, bajando la mirada y sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Mientras, el señor Garrison llegaba a la oficina de la directora.

—directora Victoria, ¿está segura de que ese sujeto era familiar de Tucker?

Le conto lo que escucho. Luego de un rato la directora decidió llamar a los padres de Craig, preguntándoles por ese tal tío.

— _disculpe, pero Craig no tiene tíos. Solo una tía, pero hace años que no la ve._

La directora se disculpó, arrepentida por no llamarlos desde un principio.

* * *

Llego la hora de salida. los chicos se estiraban cansados, otros hacían planes para esa tarde.

— ¿a-aún iremos a l-la casa de Craig?

Pregunto Tweek, tímidamente. Token pasó su mano izquierda por su cuello, en señal de duda.

—no lo sé, ¿quieres?

Asintió. Clyde también lo apoyo, así que los tres se dirigieron a la residencia Tucker.

* * *

— ¡arg! Esa anciana es una jodida puta.

Se quejó la hermana menor de Craig, barriendo el aula de clases, como el castigo indicaba. Karen, quien acomodaba las bancas, soltó una risa.

—tienes razón, pero quejarse no acelerara el castigo.

Comento, mientras recogía una libreta y la colocaba en el escritorio, como había pedido la profesora. Ruby solo bufo.

—quejarse no acelera el castigo, pero calma el alma. Deberías intentarlo.

Contesto en forma burlona. La castaña soltó una risa pequeña.

—no tengo razones para quejarme.

Dijo, terminando de acomodar las mesas y sillas y sentándose en una. Ruby, al terminar de tirar la basura en su respectivo lugar, se sentó a su lado.

— ¿no? Perdón por decirlo, pero tu casa es una mierda. Y tu familia no se lleva muy bien que digamos.

Karen asintió, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa.

—sí, pero tengo a mi hermano y a mi ángel guardián de mi lado. Ellos siempre me cuidan. Siempre que estoy triste alguno de los dos me consuela, y Kenny es el mejor hermano del mundo, siempre que puede pasa tiempo conmigo. Y mi ángel guardián me protege de mamá y papá o cualquiera que quiera hacerme daño.

La menor de los Tucker bajo la mirada, sintiendo celos por la relación de hermanos de su amiga y Kenny. ¿Se llevaría así con Craig algún día? No, los hermanos Tucker no podían ni verse, porque solo se hacían la seña familiar y se retiraban. Nunca fueron cercanos, y dudaba que algún día lo fueran.

Borro su mueca de tristeza y se levantó, indicando que la conversación terminaba.

* * *

—nunca pensé que el objetivo se apareciera tan fácil.

Comento distraídamente el francés, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo. El inglés lo miro mal.

—llevas años fumando. Si sigues así te vas a morir.

Lo reprendió, el castaño soltó una risa sarcástica. Dando otra calada y tomándolo de la nuca acerco su rostro al rubio, quien dejo de caminar por el asombro de la cercanía.

—sabes que no me importa.

Susurro seductoramente, echándole el humo a la cara a su compañero. Él solo tosió un poco y lo empujo.

—Además—siguió diciendo, como si nada—tú, al estar cerca de mí, eres un fumador pasivo. Si me muero yo, tú te vienes conmigo.

Gregory entrecerró los ojos, pensando en las palabras de su acompañante. Sonrió burlonamente, dándose cuenta de lo último que dijo.

—awww, my sweetheart, eso es lo más romántico que me has dicho en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.

El castaño frunció el ceño ante la broma sarcástica del inglés, quien no quitaba su sonrisa burlona.

—Gregory, _Je t'emmerde._

Contesto bruscamente, mostrándole el dedo central. Al llegar al pequeño departamento que compartían abrió la puerta de una patada y se dejó caer en el sofá desgastado, colocando su pala a su lado. Gregory se dirigió a su cuarto, donde tomo asiento en el escritorio y, mientras sacaba sus materiales para hacer la tarea comenzó a idear un plan para terminar de una vez la misión; matar a Craig Allan Pierce y a Frank James Evans.

* * *

Toco la puerta levemente, sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo que rara vez lo invadía. Jugueteaba con su cigarrillo para calmarse. Al pasar el rato y al notar que nadie le abría la puerta una extraña pero conocida sensación de decepción lo invadió. Era un completo idiota al confiar tan abiertamente en un conformista, ¿¡que mierda pensaba al venir aquí!? Fue un error, justo como sospechaba.

Sus pensamientos pesimistas se vieron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta que con tan pocas ganas tocaba anteriormente. El rostro radiante de Ike lo recibió.

— ¡creí que no vendrías!

Comento, alegre. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al gótico, quien se veía algo cohibido por la desbordante energía que mostraba su compañero de clase, ya que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

—Ike, tengo que ir al hospital a ver a tu hermano. Hay comida en el refrigerador, solo caliéntala.

El pequeño judío sintió un escalofrió, su madre había descubierto a Kyle. Esperaba que no armara un escándalo. Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Subieron las escaleras, el chico gótico lo seguía sin decir palabra, solo escuchaba a Ike. Ese chico conformista tenía algo que llamaba su atención, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Después de varios minutos se cansaron, y no llevaban ni la mitad del total.

—esto es una mierda, este tema es muy cansado. Sobre todo porque nos dejó muchas palabras. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Como buen anfitrión hizo la pregunta amablemente, mostrando una sonrisa. Firkle aparto la mirada instintivamente.

—si insistes… está bien.

Respondió neutral, mientras apartaba su cuaderno y se levantaba. Siguió a Ike hasta la cocina, mirándolo disimuladamente. ¿Qué llamaba su atención?

—toma asiento, veré que hay de comer.

Dijo distraídamente, abriendo el refrigerador.

—emm… ¿te gusta el spaghetti?

— ¿bromeas? Es mi favorito.

La contestación alivio a Ike, quien calentó la comida y la sirvió. Comieron en silencio, hasta que Ike hablo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste en llegar?

—eh… no estoy familiarizado con este barrio.

Mintió a medias, ya que la verdadera razón de su tardanza fue que estaba meditando los pros y los contras de ir a la casa de Ike.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, hablaban animadamente, ya que Ike se dio cuenta de que Firkle no era un amargado y el gótico se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no era tan conformista como pensaba. Aun así no podía apartar la vista de él, no descubría que llamaba su atención, y eso lo frustraba.

* * *

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¡Ahora mamá veía para acá y seguro haría un terrible drama! Qué bueno que no vino justo cuando me trajeron aquí, seguro se quedó en casa a esperar a Ike.

Soy un completo idiota, debí quedarme en casa o algo antes de ir a la escuela.

— ¿Kyle? ¿Ya despertaste?

La voz apagada de Stan me saco de mis pensamientos, dirigí mi vista a la puerta y lo vi, tenía la cara pálida y se veía algo nervioso.

—siento que tengas que venir al hospital, Stan. Sé que los odias.

Me disculpe al recordar él porque estaba así.

—no te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

Contesto, acercándose a mí y sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Me miro, sonriendo tristemente. Correspondí de igual modo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—de la mierda. Solo recuerdo que me caí y me lastime la costilla. ¿Qué paso después?

—bueno, vomitaste sangre y te desmayaste. Kenny te cargo y te llevamos a la enfermería. La enfermera levanto tu camisa y… bueno, vimos todas tus heridas y moretones.

Lleve mis manos hasta mi cara. Debí quedarme en casa, definitivamente. Puta madre.

— ¿Por qué solo nos dijiste que te habían roto una costilla y sacado las uñas? Kyle, ¡estas súper jodido!

Me miro preocupado, tomándome levemente de las manos y apartándolas. Baje la mirada, bastante apenado.

—lo siento, no quería preocuparlos.

Tomo mi rostro, nuestros ojos hicieron contacto. Un estremecimiento me recorrió entero.

—Ky, eso fue estúpido. Tarde o temprano lo sabríamos.

Susurro, sin apartar su mirada. Nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente. No supe en que momento el ambiente se puso tan… extraño. Con todo el pesar del mundo lo aparte, pues sabía que estaba confundido. No quería cometer la estupidez de besarlo y arruinar todo.

—Kyle, creo que… me… pero… Wendy…. ¡arg!

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz, visiblemente frustrado. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

—tranquilo Stanley, sé que estas confundido. No te esfuerces, ¿sí?

Trate de tranquilizarlo, pero a mí también me frustraba un poco su indecisión.

—Kyle.

La voz de mi madre me provoco un hueco en el estómago. Trague saliva para bajar el nudo de mi garganta y conteste, con voz temblorosa.

—mamá, que sor-sorpresa.

Sonreí, Stan también la miro con algo de miedo. Se acercó a mi cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y visiblemente molesta. Mi padre venía detrás de ella, sin embargo él estaba preocupado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?

—bastante mejor.

Respondí lo mas sincero posible, pues la diferencia entre una pastilla y los analgésicos era enorme. El dolor había desaparecido casi por completo (si no me movía, claro) y ya no me dolía la cabeza ni veía borroso.

—disculpe, señora pero ¿Qué tenía Kyle?

Pregunto Stan, visiblemente nervioso. Mi madre respiro hondo y se tranquilizó. Milagro.

—el doctor dijo que tenía hemorragia interna, algunos órganos estaban dañados pero que no tendría consecuencias a largo plazo, en un par de semanas la costilla sanará, pero el dolor seguirá por al menos un mes. También dijo que si te pones hielo en los hematomas desaparecerán rápidamente, y las quemaduras cicatrizaran en una semana al igual que los cortes.

— ¡genial!

Celebre al saber que no tendría marcas permanentes, pero la cara de mis padres no cambiaba.

— ¿y las uñas?

Pregunto Stan, esta vez mi padre fue el que hablo.

—tardaran d meses.

Mi sonrisa disminuyó un poco, ya que era muy molesto escribir con curitas en los dedos.

—cariño, dime quien fue.

Pidió mi madre, sentándose en la cama junto a mí y acariciándome el cabello. Pensé en una excusa rápido, pero nada se me venía a la mente.

—es mi culpa, señora Broflovski. Verá, Kyle se me d-

— ¡cof cof! Ah, lo siento, yo lo cuento.

Fingí toser para callar a Stan, pues le iba a contar la versión real del relato.

—en la noche, cuando estaba en la casa de Stan salimos a dar un paseo, luego nos enojamos y camine por un callejón, solo recuerdo que me asaltaron varios tipos. No les vi la cara porque estaba muy oscuro. Luego regrese a la casa de Stan y no me vio porque estaba dormido, y en la mañana llegábamos tarde a la escuela y por eso no te avise.

Era malo mintiendo, pero trate de contarlo con la miraba baja para no levantar sospechas. Mi madre me abrazo y mi padre puso una mano en mi hombro.

— ¡oh! Mi pobrecito bubba, debiste estar muy asustado. Pero tranquilo mi niño, mamá encontrará a esos hijos de puta y les hará pagar caro.

Ese es el problema, pues ellos son muchos. Aunque mamá puede ser igual o más manipuladora que Cartman cuando quiere.

—tranquila, Sheila. Dejemos a Kyle solo para que descanse.

Dijo mi padre, tomando a mi madre de los hombros, al salir cerraron la puerta.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando Cartman entro, aún con la mochila en la espalda.

—hey, Judío.

Saludo, parándose frente a la cama, mostrando una sonrisa que conocía perfectamente.

—hola, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

— ¡oye! ¿Qué ya no puedo venir a ver a mi gran amigo la rata colorada?

Pregunto burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Stan sonrió visiblemente más relajado, yo fruncí el ceño y lo mire mal.

—ah, está bien, me descubriste. Solo venía a hacer esto.

Camino hasta la silla que estaba al otro lado de la cama y se sentó. Se bajó la mochila y la abrió, tomo algo de ella y, en un movimiento rápido, me apunto a la cara con un revólver. Me quede de piedra, mientras mi corazón se detuvo.

—despídete del mundo, Kahl.

* * *

—espera, tengo que comprar lubricante.

Susurro a su oído más que divertido. Craig asintió, aguantando el asco. Mientras Allan se bajaba del coche y abría la puerta, saco su celular (ignorando las llamadas perdidas) y envió un mensaje.

'' _bien, aceptare tu ayuda. Te daré la dirección a donde me está llevando y vienes a... Ayudarme._

 _Ahora mismo está comprando algo en la tienda. No preguntes qué. Estamos a las afueras del pueblo, a 45 minutos en coche. ''_

La respuesta llego enseguida.

'' _ **si, sé a dónde te lleva. Es una casa grande algo apartada, los vi reunirse ahí algunas veces. De acuerdo, llegare en unos minutos. No te preocupes. Borra los mensajes''**_

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios, borro los mensajes y volvió a guardar su celular, justo cuando Allan salía sonriente de la farmacia. Subió al coche y beso los labios del menor, quien no movió ni un músculo. El adulto se impaciento.

—te eh dicho que correspondas.

Reprendió, como un profesor reprende a un alumno problemático. Craig sintió un muy mal presentimiento al escuchar ese tono, sin golpes o agresiones. Allan volvió a tomar del mentón al pelinegro, acercando sus rostros. Sus labios chocaron dulcemente, obligando a Craig a corresponder. Allan delineo su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, el pelinegro no tuvo de otra que abrir la boca dejando entrar aquel intruso que, gustoso, recorría sin pudor alguno su cavidad bucal. Craig cerró los ojos y correspondió los movimientos de la lengua ajena, pensando en cualquier cosa que lo distrajera del asco que sentía. Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía un agradable sabor a uva, sin embargo él prefería el café.

El primero en separarse fue Allan, sonrió burlonamente al ver a Craig, quien frunció el ceño y le mostro el dedo central.

—odio que me beses.

Dijo cortante, acomodándose en el asiento. El azabache sonrió con superioridad.

—odiaras y amaras otra cosa hoy, créeme.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del mayor en su rodilla. Allan ahogo una risa y puso el auto en marcha, mientras Craig se removía incómodo. Al llegar estaciono el auto en el garaje. Entraron en la casa y, sin previo aviso Allan tomo bruscamente la muñeca de Craig y lo arrastro hasta su habitación, a un lado de la de Philip.

Lo arrojo al piso, mientras rápidamente se quitaba el enorme abrigo negro y cerraba la puerta con seguro. El pelinegro se levantó y lo miro mal. Su nerviosísimo aumento al notar que Kenny o Mysterion no se presentaba, en su lugar Allan bajaba lentamente el cierre de su chaqueta azul y tomaba el chullo y lo arrojaba al piso, mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuello lascivamente. ¿¡Por qué tardaba tanto!? Miraba nerviosa e insistentemente la ventana, que para su mala suerte tenía rejas.

* * *

La señora Tucker abrió la puerta, encontrándose a los amigos de Craig y a Ruby, quien se veía algo fastidiada.

—sentimos llegar de improviso, señora Tucker, pero queremos hablar con usted y su esposo de Craig.

—claro, tomen asiento.

Indico, señalando el sillón. Reprendió a Ruby por llegar tarde, mientras esta subía por las escaleras.

Pasados unos minutos en los que, nerviosamente, Token explicaba a los padres de su amigo porqué estaban preocupados por él.

—…y luego llego un hombre extraño diciendo que era tío de Craig. Lo saco de la escuela con la excusa del dentista y… no contesta el celular.

La terminar de relatar el día escolar de Craig, ambos padres mostraban profunda preocupación, pues la llamada recibida anteriormente de la directora los había puesto alerta.

—mierda…

Murmuro el padre de familia, levantándose del sofá y marcando rápidamente el número de su hijo. Nada. No respondía.

—no queremos molestarlos contándoles esto. Craig nos preocupa también a nosotros.

—talvez e-encontremos una so-solución entre todos.

Comento tímidamente Tweek, haciendo referencia a todas las personas presentes en la sala.

—tranquilo, Tweek. Hicieron bien en decírnoslo, ya que nosotros también hemos notado un cambio drástico en él, es decir, desde el jueves.

Algo en la mente de casi todos hizo ''click''

—señora Tucker, siento no haberlo dicho desde el principio, pero creo que Craig mantiene contacto con una extraña banda que llego el jueves. Lo vimos conversando con un hombre, pero no le vimos el rostro, puede que sea el mismo tipo que se hizo pasar por su tío, o algún miembro de esa banda.

Laura bajo la cabeza escondiendo la angustia de su rostro con sus manos. Su esposo se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besándole la cabeza. Los chicos se levantaron, conscientes de la hora.

—disculpe, pero tenemos que irnos. Si llegamos tarde nuestros padres se preocuparan.

—claro, gracias por venir. No se preocupen, hablaremos con Craig apenas llegue.

Se despidieron en el marco de la puerta. Al salir cada quien tomo rumbo a su respectiva casa, a excepción de Tweek, que caminaba cabizbajo hasta la cafetería, pues se había saltado su turno y no quería preocupar a sus padres.

* * *

Borre los mensajes por si acaso. Guarde mi celular y me dispuse a ir al lugar donde se encontraba Craig lo más pronto posible. Pero, al doblar una esquina vi a Butters y a otra chica estampados en la pared, besándose con bastantes ganas. Note como el mundo dejaba de girar, mi respiración se detuvo y, en un segundo, di media vuelta y estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. ¿De que escapaba? De la realidad, supongo. Desde ayer estaba evitándome a toda costa, al tratar de hablar con él se escabullía y me dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Ahora tenía sentido todo, pero ¿Por qué no me dijo que no era gay?

¡Maldición! Nunca creí que un rechazo doliera tanto. El pecho me quemaba horriblemente, sentía como muchísimos cuchillos me perforaban el corazón. Daba grandes bocanadas de aire, pues perdí el aliento a causa de mi carrera desenfrenada y el dolor en el pecho.

Me detuve al divisar el bar de mala muerte donde, siempre que necesitaba refugio, venía a ahogarme en whisky barato o algún porro a la mitad.

Al entrar nadie se fijó en mí, excepto el barman, quien me miro y negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. El olor a alcohol y marihuana inundo mis pensamientos. Entre la nebulosidad, la poca luz y el ensordecedor solo de guitarra eléctrica proveniente de las viejas bocinas del local, me abrí paso hasta la barra donde me deje caer pesadamente, mirando al barman, que mientras atendía a otras personas me miraba disimuladamente. Subí el codo derecho a la barra, mientras recargaba la mejilla en esa mano y miraba distraídamente unas gotas de cerveza regadas en la barra que reflejaban las luces centellantes del local.

Había olvidado lo que era estar aquí, tranquilamente. Lo deje todo por Butters ¿y así me paga?

No me malinterpreten, es decir, realmente me conformaría con cualquier cosa, desde un simple beso en la mejilla hasta un abrazo de vez en cuando… ¡un momento! ¿Qué coño estoy pensando? Parezco un puto perro callejero mendigando amor. Ah, estoy decepcionado de ti, McCormick.

—hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

Escuche la voz amortiguada por la música del barman, levante la mirada y le sonreí.

—han pasado cosas. Sírveme el peor whisky que tengas y te las cuento.

—te vas a matar si sigues bebiendo ese whisky. Mejor un Johnnie Walker Etiqueta Roja. va por la casa, tranquilo.

Sonrió burlonamente al ver mi cara de susto, que se desvaneció con sus palabras. Saco la botella y sirvió medio vaso. Cuando tomo una coca-cola lo detuve.

— ¡hey! ¿Qué mierda haces?

—no quiero que te haga efecto.

—ni de coña, lo quiero puro.

Suspiro, dejando la botella a mi lado, me entrego el vaso y me lo bebí de un trago. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Sentía que la calidez regresaba a mi torrente sanguíneo. Un cosquilleo agradable me inundo los sentidos. Al transcurrir la tarde el bar se llenaba más, y cada vez había más botellas vacías a mí alrededor, del barato por supuesto. La primera fue gratis, las demás no. Perdí la cuenta en la octava.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo se me olvidaba, y cuando algún recuerdo lograba sobresalir de la espesa niebla que nublaba mi mente Butters aparecía frente a mí, incitándome a ahogar mis sentimientos en alcohol. Le conté todo al barman, desde que me declare hasta lo que paso en la tarde. Se limitó a darme otra botella y a darme palmadas en el hombro. Se alejó.

Recuerdos incoherentes. Palabras balbuceantes. La música ensordecedora. Caderas danzantes acercándose a mí. Una blusa escotada. Mis manos recorriendo el cuerpo femenino frente a mí.

Cabello rubio, ¡ah! Butters, estas aquí. Viniste a buscarme porque me amas. No, espera, no es él. No me ama. La chica frente a mi sonríe coqueta, le correspondo, rodeándola de la cintura. Fuimos a su casa. Vista borrosa. Más whisky. El sabor a labial sobre mis labios, borrando todo rastro de la inocencia de los labios suaves de Butters. Gemidos femeninos. Suave piel trigueña bajo mis torpes caricias. Las lágrimas amenazando con salir. Más gemidos. Horrible sentimiento de soledad. Oh, Butters, ¿Qué me has hecho?

* * *

Lo tomó del cabello bruscamente y lo arrojo a la cama. Sujetó con fuerza su nuca manteniendo su cabeza y parte de su pecho recargados en la cama con las caderas al aire. Se sentía tan asqueado y humillado, pero sobre todo molesto e impotente. El corazón le subió por la garganta al sentir el miembro del mayor recorrer sin pudor alguno su virgen entrada. Trato de moverse, dispuesto a pelear, pero Allan era mayor y, por lo tanto más fuerte que él. Lo tomo de las muñecas y las puso en su espalda baja, recargando todo su propio peso en el cuello y el pecho. ¿Y Kenny? ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

—ah, eres realmente sexy desde aquí. Lástima que no lo estés disfrutando tanto como yo.

Dijo la última oración pasando su mano por el miembro del menor, que no mostraba señal alguna de excitación. Craig aún tenía esperanza en Kenny. Confiaba que vendría.

—anda, dame un gemido.

Dijo con la voz ronca de excitación mientras mordía horriblemente la espalda de Craig, dejando marcas sangrantes y moradas. Un chupetón en el cuello, que ya estaba bastante marcado.

El mayor, molesto por la falta de participación de su juguete, vertió un poco de lubricante en su entrada, el cual resbalaba lentamente por sus níveas piernas, poniéndole el miembro más duro de lo que estaba. La mente de Craig era un caos. ¡Claro que llegara! ¡Es su amigo! No lo dejara de lado.

No llego.

Sin preparación posterior entro en él sin compasión alguna, guiado por la lujuria que le producía mirar ese perfecto cuerpo que se resistía ante sus ''caricias''. Craig jamás había sentido semejante dolor, se limitó a cerrar sus ojos impidiendo el paso a sus lágrimas y apretando tanto los dientes que dolían. Enterró la cara en el viejo colchón y ahogo un grito desgarrador. No le daría el gusto de que lo viera llorando o haciendo algún ruido.

El hombre enterró las uñas en las suaves caderas de Craig y comenzó a embestir salvajemente, importándole poco la sangre que salía de su lastimada entrada. Jadeaba en señal de total excitación, mientras el adolescente trataba de no pensar en el horrible y crudo dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Al ritmo que las embestidas aumentaban considerablemente, su cuerpo se hacía inservibles jirones, al igual que su mente. Cada pensamiento coherente se alejó de su cerebro, junto con su orgullo y ganas de vivir. Se sentía asqueroso, repulsivo, sucio y usado. Si, como un trapo viejo. Al parecer a eso se resumiría su existencia de ahora en adelante, ser un juguete, objeto sexual para un viejo pedófilo. La tortura se extendió más de lo debido, pues Allan se sentía en la gloria, lo peor fue cuando se vino dentro de Craig, quien sintió un líquido ardiente quemarlo desde dentro. Era horrible sentir como el semen se mezclaba con su sangre y bajaban por sus piernas, como había hecho anteriormente el lubricante. Al terminar de vaciarse en él, se limpió y se acomodó los pantalones, pues solo basto bajárselos, el menor era el único totalmente desnudo, para hacerlo sentir vulnerable. Visualizo su obra con cierto disgusto, ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero verlo destrozado en cuerpo y alma no le agrado tanto como creía. Tomo su celular y saco varias fotos.

—vístete, te llevare a tu casa.

Salió de la habitación. El pelinegro trato de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se levantó tambaleante. Tomo su ropa esparcida del suelo y se dirigió al baño, dándose cuenta de que estaba por atardecer. Al entrar bajo la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, pues no quería verse al espejo.

Se limpió con cuidado, estaba muy adolorido. Se vistió con calma y, antes de abrir el picaporte una lágrima rebelde resbalo de su ojo izquierdo hasta llegar al piso. Se restregó la cara con furiosa brusquedad y salió con la cabeza en alto, para tratar de ignorar a su autoestima tirada en el suelo de esa habitación.

Subió al coche con cuidado, Allan lo miraba de reojo con cara de disimulada tristeza, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Craig no podía creer lo maldito que podía llegar a ser, ¿Cómo te sientes después de que te violaron? Humillado, herido y decepcionado, esto último por Kenny. Pero como buen amigo trataba de justificarlo. A lo mejor y había muerto.

No hablaron en todo el camino, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Alguna vez su madre le dijo que por amor se hacen locuras, ¿entregarte a ti para que dejen tranquila a la persona que amas entra en esas locuras? ¿O es una estupidez? Lo segundo, sumando el hecho de que Tweek no es su pareja y ni siquiera sabe si comparten el mismo sentimiento. Pero de eso se trata el amor verdadero, hacer cosas desinteresadamente para el bienestar de la persona amada. Así que, si tiene que hacer estupideces para que nada malo le pase a su rubio amado, las hará, aún terminando como ahora.

Llego a la puerta de su casa. Bajo rápidamente, sin prestar atención a su adolorido cuerpo.

—no apagues tu celular, puede que te llame en la coche.

Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente, pero de igual forma asintió.

Al llegar, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta su padre abrió, furioso.

— ¿¡Donde putas estabas!? ¿¡EH!?

Pregunto bruscamente, haciéndose a un lado. Pocas veces su padre se mostraba realmente molesto con él, pero esta vez se veía realmente encabronado. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Craig, nos llamaron de la escuela, dijeron que un hombre te había sacado y que habías dicho que lo conocías. ¿Quién era?

Pregunto un poco más calmada su madre, pero mostrando un ceño muy fruncido. Se sintió acorralado. Tendría que decirles, pero ¿Por qué nada salía de su boca?

— ¡respóndele a tu madre, Craig!

Grito su padre, al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba y lo tomaba bruscamente del antebrazo. Una alarma se activó en su cuerpo, lo acontecido esa tarde llego a él como imágenes nítidas.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Soltó un desgarrador grito, mientras se zafaba del agarre ahora sutil y corría escaleras arriba. Su madre le grito que regresara, pero hizo caso omiso y se encerró en su habitación, colocando el seguro.

— ¿Qué le está pasando a mi niño?

Murmuro para sí misma cubriéndose la cara y derramando lágrimas, Thomas la apego a su cuerpo en un abrazo tranquilizante aún en shock por el grito de su hijo. Su vista de desvió a la ventana, donde el coche que había traído a Craig ya no estaba. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

* * *

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Pero al escuchar un ''click'' los abrí de par en par.

— ¡hahahahaha! ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

Solté el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo y me deje caer en la cama, totalmente molesto.

—sabía que solo venias a joder.

Murmure, llevando mi mano a mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizarme. Stan me puso una mano en el hombro y miraba ceñudo a Cartman.

—oh, vamos. Yo sería incapaz de hacerte… hacerles daño.

Al notar su error lo mire algo confundido, pero Stan tomo la palabra.

—claro, tomando en cuenta todo tu historial. Kyle necesita descansar, así que vámonos ya.

Stan se despidió con un corto abrazo incomodo, Cartman con un movimiento de cabeza desde la puerta. Sonreí y moví mi mano en un ademán de despedida. Cuando mis amigos desaparecieron de mi vista mi madre entro a la habitación.

—el doctor dice que es mejor que te quedes en observación hoy, faltarás algunos días a la escuela. Me quedaré contigo esta noche, ¿bien?

Asentí con suma cautela, ya que sabía que tramaba algo. Mierda, espero que no provoque otra guerra. Sería demasiado vergonzoso cantar otra vez, de solo recordarlo los colores me suben a la cara.

— ¿tienes fiebre?

—no.

* * *

 _Je t'emmerde :_ _ **vete a la mierda/que te jodan.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Resopló fastidiado al comprobar que no había nada interesante en la televisión. Apagó el dichoso aparato y arrojó lejos el control remoto. Recorrió con la mirada aquel departamento que hace un par de días se encontraba abandonado, no fue hasta que el británico y él lo ocuparan, al menos hasta terminar el encargo que les había hecho ese hombre barbudo de Denver. Aún mostraba signos de casa a medio derrumbarse, pero era algo acogedora a comparación con otras que anteriormente habitaron hasta terminar los múltiples ''favores'' que les asignaban las personas a cambio de un buen fajo de billetes. Tenían el suficiente dinero para alquilar una casa decente, pero el rubio se negaba, argumentando que las ganancias se esfumarían en pagos innecesarios, además llamarían la atención.

 _« Claro, seguramente no llamamos la atención viviendo en casas a medio caer... bah, cosas de británicos, supongo. Al menos este tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir »_

Pensó al recordar los pocos muebles viejos y gastados que se encontraban antes en el departamento. Tal vez y la ausencia de los anteriores dueños no sea tan prolongada, a juzgar porque aún tenía los servicios de agua y luz.

Se cansó de divagar y se levantó, desperezándose antes de dirigirse a hacer su actividad favorita, molestar a Gregory.

Entro a su habitación sin tocar, cosa que ni inmuto al británico, quien estaba más que acostumbrado ante la mala educación del francés.

— ¿Qué haces?

Pregunto acercándose al escritorio del rubio. Escribía rápidamente, y sin mover la mirada del libro contesto.

—una carta para mi madre, tarea e ideo un plan para terminar de una vez por todas con los objetivos.

—eres multi-usos, ¿eh? Muy bien, así no tendré que hacer la estúpida tarea yo.

Dijo dejándose caer en la cama de su compañero y encendiendo un cigarro, Gregory lo miro con una ceja alzada en señal de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? De ninguna manera te dejaré copiar mi tarea. ¡Eres un vago!

Dio una gran calada y, riendo, contesto

—no se dice así, se dice ''¡eres un maldito bueno para nada! ¿¡Por qué no te moriste cuando intente abortarte!?''

Se rió de sus recuerdos de infancia, esperando las burlas de Gregory, pero este sólo lo miro con tristeza mal disimulada.

— ¿desde cuándo no recibes un abrazo, Mole?

— ¿mmm? No lo sé… ¡ah! Cuando estaba muriendo me aferre a Kyle y él me abrazo. ¿Eso cuenta?

— algo así, pero de parte de tu madre o de alguna otra persona.

—… no lo recuerdo, y la verdad es que no me interesa; quiero decir, estoy solo, siempre lo he estado, así que debería estar acostumbrado.

La respuesta cruda y despreocupada dejo ver a Gregory un lado que no conocía de Mole. No es que lo escondiera, es que no le tomaba importancia.

—no estás solo, me tienes a mí.

Christopher arqueo una ceja al escuchar la respuesta del rubio. Nunca se había detenido a analizar la amistad que llevaba con él, y que esta crecía cada día. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, pero le restó importancia, tal vez y era el humo del cigarro.

—como sea.

Dio otra calada y cerró los ojos, escuchando embelesado el grácil movimiento de la pluma sobre el papel, imaginando su vida sin ese británico vanidoso y engreído. Tan aburrida y gris como lo era antes, cuando vivía con su madre. Un escalofrió desagradable le recorrió la espalda al recordar a esa mujer; antes creía que todas las madres trataban así a sus hijos, pero resulto que él era el único hijo no deseado.

— _pute_

Murmuro sin poder contenerse. Que bien le había sentado unirse con Greg e ir de ciudad en ciudad en busca de trabajo, aunque este era el primer encargo para asesinar a alguien directamente. Los demás eran para rescatar a alguien o darle un susto a otros, cosas sin importancia.

—no deberías pensar en ella.

Comento el oji-gris sin apartar la vista de su trabajo. El mercenario se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—no le guardo rencor, la verdad es que es difícil tratar conmigo. Y así me gusta.

Gregory sonrió de medio lado.

—pienso lo mismo. A veces me sorprendo de la paciencia que te tengo.

No pudieron contener sus risas.

* * *

— ¡por fin terminamos!

Exclamo eufórico Ike, guardando su libreta en su mochila. Firkle lo imito.

—eh, discúlpame de nuevo por meterte en problemas.

—no te disculpes, esos idiotas no debieron molestarte. Oye, ¿siempre es así? Quiero decir, por eso no asistes a clase, ¿cierto?

El gótico bajo por una milésima de segundo la mirada, luego miro fijamente a Ike a los ojos.

—sí. Pero tranquilo, ya se les pasará la estupidez.

Se levantó y se colgó la mochila en el hombro. Ike lo miro boquiabierto y también se levantó de su escritorio.

— ¿ya te vas?

Pregunto sin poder ocultar su desilusión. Firkle hizo un amago de sonrisa y se encamino a la puerta.

—siento decirlo, pero mi mamá dijo que no llegara tarde.

—ah, está bien. Te acompaño.

Se resignó al escuchar la palabra ''mamá'' pues bien sabia como eran. El chico gótico lo miraba de soslayo con la duda reflejada en la cara. Hasta que se Ike se dio cuenta de que era observado y le sonrió. Firkle aparto la mirada, descubriendo que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. ¡Su sonrisa! Sí, eso era, pero ¿Por qué? Tal vez y nunca había visto una sonrisa igual, pero eso sonaba muy marica para aceptarlo, así que pensó que, como casi no había visto muchas sonrisas antes, pues se le hacía raro que Ike sonriera todo el tiempo. Eso es todo.

Tenía que irse ya. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. Ike abrió la puerta algo afligido por la partida de su compañero de clase.

—te veo mañana, ¿no? Porque tenemos que entregar el trabajo los dos.

Firkle suspiro cansado por tener que regresar a clase, pero contesto tranquilamente.

—sí, te veo mañana. Hasta luego, entonces.

Salió de la casa sintiendo el frio golpearle la cara. Sin girarse mucho se despidió de Ike.

Al perder al gótico de vista cerró la puerta lentamente y se encamino a su habitación, sintiéndose extrañamente abandonado.

* * *

No tenía sueño, no tenía hambre, no quería saber nada de absolutamente nadie. Daba igual que en ese momento alguien estuviera asesinando cruelmente a toda su familia, él no abriría esa puta puerta por nada del mundo.

Daba una imagen tan patética al estar abrazando sus rodillas a un lado de su cama, escondiendo su rostro y manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Pero, ¿Qué hacer en ese caso? Pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las últimas 24 horas; aunque eso lograba el efecto contrario, porque aún dolía la traición de su supuesto amigo. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo una sensación de vacío y culpa que arremetían violentamente en su mente, además del terror paralizante que lo mantenía alerta ante cualquier contacto humano. Los flashback le destrozaban la cordura que logro mantener todos estos años en ese pueblo de locos.

Con un suspiro lastimero se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue descolgar el espejo y ponerlo al revés, mirando la pared y recargándolo en la misma. Se quito su querido chullo, la chaqueta azul desgastada, los converse negros sucios de lodo seco y los calcetines. Se sentía inseguro al quitarse la camiseta y los jeans ajustados, pero lo hizo rápidamente, tratando de no pensar. Vacilante, se metió debajo del chorro de agua de la regadera, dando un ligero salto al sentir el agua caliente contra su fría piel.

Ahora más tranquilo tomo el shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el cabello… no engañaba a nadie. Sus ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas retenidas durante ese repulsivo acto carnal del que fue víctima y, poco a poco, se dejó caer en el piso. La repugnante sensación de Allan penetrándolo estaba grabada al rojo vivo en su memoria.

Negó con la cabeza furiosamente y se levantó. No lloraría por estupideces. Pocas veces lloraba, se podría decir que nunca; así que no lloraría por esta situación.

Termino de ducharse, se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y salió. Al secarse se vistió, pero se puso la misma chaqueta y su inseparable chullo. Necesitaba despejar la espesa niebla que le nublaba el pensamiento. Saco a Stripe de su jaula y se puso a juguetear con ella. Al cabo de un rato escucho los toquidos de la puerta.

— ¿Craig? ¿Puedo pasar?

Ruby tocando la puerta y preguntando si puede pasar, tal vez y llueva sangre. Pero para mala suerte de ella, él no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie.

—lárgate, enana.

Un silencio prolongado inundo la estancia.

—púdrete.

Contesto con un claro deje de molestia, más Craig lo esperaba. Escucho sus pequeños pasos regresar a su cuarto y como azoto con furia la puerta. No necesitaba sus estupideces de niña preadolescente en este momento.

* * *

—tengo una idea, cariño. Te sonará a locura, pero puede que funcione.

Thomas hablo lo más tranquilo posible para no alterar a su esposa, Laura alzo la cabeza y mantuvo contacto visual con su esposo.

— ¿de qué se trata?

Pregunto separándose un poco del abrazo.

—esta tarde en el bar escuche que un mercenario había llegado al pueblo.

Sintió un mal presentimiento por las palabras de su esposo.

— ¿Y? oh, no me digas… ¡le pagaras a un mercenario para que espíe a Craig!

— ¡shhh! ¡Nos pueden escuchar los niños!

Exclamo poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios para darle más énfasis, la rubia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, en claro desacuerdo.

—dime por el amor de Dios que estas bromeando.

—no estoy bromeando, Laura. ¡Sabes cómo es nuestro hijo! Él nunca nos dirá nada, y odio verlo así. Además nunca lo sabrá, y cuando sepamos qué es lo que tiene podremos ayudarlo.

— ¿no verá sospechoso que un tipo extraño lo siga a todas partes? Y podríamos asustarlo a él y a sus amigos, sobre todo a Tweek. También se le hará extraño que no nos diga nada y nosotros sepamos qué le pasa.

—eso último lo resolveremos luego. Aunque tienes razón, pero es un mercenario, debe ser alguien sigiloso.

Mientras Thomas pensaba, Laura se sentó en el sillón, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

— no sé lo que le pasa, cariño, y estoy realmente frustrada por eso. ¡Dios! No estaba tan preocupada por él desde que se perdió en Perú… ah, y por su primer borrachera con Kenny.

—siempre tiene que ver con ese cuarteto de chicos, si no es con todos es con uno.

—tienes razón, pero no creo que tengan que ver esta vez.

Suspiro, mirando a su esposo.

—está bien, contrátalo. Talvez y logre averiguar algo.

Thomas asintió, sonriente.

* * *

— _je m'ennuie_. ¿Con que te entretienes tú?

Con un vago movimiento de cabeza señalo la estantería detrás de la cama donde estaba recostado el francés, la cual contenía varios libros.

—claro, con razón tu mochila pesa demasiado.

—oh, no tanto. ¿Quieres leer alguno?

Mole hizo una mueca graciosa de desagrado. No era mucho de lectura, pero no había gran cosa por hacer. Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y se encamino frente a la estantería. Escudriñaba con la mirada los libros, mientras Gregory ponía punto final a su tarea y a la carta dirigida a su madre. Aunque no se le ocurrió gran cosa para terminar el trabajo principal.

—puede que sea del siglo pasado, pero mi madre siempre ha preferido el correo que las llamadas en celular o algo así.

Murmuro observando el sobre de papel. Mole lo miro de soslayo.

—pues es su decisión… bueno, préstame este.

Dijo tomando un libro de portada oscura, '' _los juegos del hambre''_ decía el título.

— ¿aún no lo lees? Me sorprende, ya que en su momento fue muy famoso.

Pregunto el británico, extrañado.

—no, yo soy más de clásicos. Espero que sea de lectura ligera.

Comento distraídamente volviendo a dejarse caer en la cama de su amigo, quien se levantó y se estiro dando un bostezo.

—oye, no te estoy corriendo, pero tengo sueño.

—no, me estas corriendo. Y no me voy, ¡tu cama está más cómoda que la mía!

Gregory frunció el ceño ante la inmadurez de su compañero, pero una buena idea le cruzo la mente.

—está bien, hazte a un lado.

La sonrisa del francés disminuyo a un gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿perdón?

—no quieres irte, y a mí no me molesta que durmamos juntos.

Los colores subieron a la cara del francés, quien se levantó como impulsado con un resorte.

—ah, recordé que soy alérgico a dormir con un británico. _au revoir!_

Se despidió moviendo el libro de un lado a otro mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, pero la risa del británico lo detuvo.

— ¿enserio creíste que dormiríamos juntos? ¡pfff!

La burla enfureció al francés, dejo el libro en el escritorio y miro fijamente al rubio, quien no paraba de reír, no fue hasta que vio a Mole agacharse para quitarse las botas.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?

Preguntó escandalizado, dejando de reír de golpe. El castaño sonrió socarronamente.

—no te molesta que durmamos juntos, ¿no? Bueno, a mí tampoco.

Llevarle la contraria al británico siempre era muy divertido, pero esta situación lo incitaba a morirse de risa, aunque tenía la cara impasible para disfrutar más el desconcierto de su amigo.

Después de deshacerse de su calzado se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la cama, ante la atenta mirada de Gregory.

—bien, ya no tiene gracia. Largo.

—oh, ¿te da vergüenza dormir conmigo?

Pregunto fingiendo decepción en la voz, cosa que saco de sus casillas al oji-gris.

—no, pero… o sea…

Aprovechando su confusión, el castaño lo tomo del brazo y lo tumbo en la cama, subiéndose a él en horcajadas. Reunió una gran cantidad de saliva e hizo amago de escupirle la cara.

— ¡no! ¡Alto!

Gritaba tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el oji-verde agarro sus muñecas y las coloco encima de su cabeza. No pudo contener más su risa, soltó el agarre del rubio, llevándose las manos al estómago para mitigar el dolor provocado por las carcajadas.

—ay, duele.

Se quejó sin dejar de reír. Gregory lo miraba mal. Se lo quitó de encima y él también se quitó los zapatos y los guantes.

—tu bromita me está quitando horas de sueño. Si te vas vete ya, si te quedas cállate y hazte a un lado.

Recordando su cama incómoda, opto por quedarse. Se recorrió un poco y dejo que el rubio se acostara a su lado. Estaban avergonzados de dormir juntos, pero el sueño los venció rápidamente.

* * *

Volvió a meter a Stripe a su jaula, ya que mostraba signos de cansancio. Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo como lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que escucho la puerta.

—Craig, la cena ya está lista.

¿No era algo tarde para cenar? Aunque no había comido mucho, no tenía ni pizca de hambre.

—no tengo hambre, gracias.

Escucho el suspiro exasperado de su madre.

—hijo, tienes que comer, te estas poniendo famélico.

Con un suspiro insolente se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Su madre lo miro con gesto preocupado, pero no hizo ningún comentario de su aspecto.

Al tomar asiento en el comedor su madre coloco un plato frente a él. Tratando de hacer caso omiso al hueco de su estómago, comenzó a ingerir el alimento.

—Ruby, aún no nos has dicho por qué llegaste tarde hoy.

—porque la maestra me castigo por defender a Ike.

Craig se desentendió completamente de la conversación, como siempre.

— ¿oh, sí? ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—no, me iría peor. Déjalo así.

—eso no está bien, mañana iré a hablar con ella. ¿Y por qué defendías a Ike?

—unos idiotas comenzaron a molestar a… Firkle, entonces Ike lo defendió, luego comenzaron a decirle cosas a él y yo me metí, luego Karen. Después la maestra nos echó la culpa a nosotros cuatro.

—eso no está bien, definitivamente hablare con ella.

—como quieras.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, considero la posibilidad de salir a caminar un rato antes de la llamada de Allan. Talvez y podría tranquilizarse un rato con un cigarro en la boca.

— ¿y qué tal te fue a ti, hijo?

Pregunto su padre, el pelinegro alzo la mirada y contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—la misma porquería de siempre.

Sus padres negaron con la cabeza, mientras Ruby lo miraba fijamente.

—hey, no me habías dicho que ya tienes novia.

—si no te eh dicho es porque no tengo.

— ¿y porque tienes tantos chupetones?

Se acomodó su chullo y se levantó toscamente, sintiéndose expuesto. Sin decir nada camino hasta la sala, abrió la puerta de la calle y, a punto de salir, la voz gruesa de su padre lo detuvo.

— ¡tú no vas a ningún lado a esta hora!

Cerró la puerta con enojo y subió las escaleras.

—esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

Murmuro para sí mismo Thomas, quien se volvió a sentar.

Pasándose la advertencia de su padre por los huevos, salió por la ventana, dejándose caer del segundo piso, amortiguando su caída por la nieve, pero lastimándose la mano derecha.

 _« Mierda, ¿Cómo coño le hace Kenny para no lastimarse? »_

Reviso su mano; sólo un pequeño moretón. Bufo molesto al recordar las palabras de Ruby, lo hicieron sentir una puta, cosa que no era. ¿O sí? Claro que no, las putas cobran. Prefirió no pensar más en eso y camino sin rumbo fijo. Paro en una tienda, aún abierta. Compro una cajetilla de cigarros y siguió su camino. Llego al lago Stark, donde se sentó bajo un gran árbol, cuya copa evitaba el paso de la nieve, que en ningún momento dejaba de caer.

Se permitió unos minutos de silencio, admirando la vista del lago rodeado de nieve. Aspiraba el frio aire de invierno, anhelando tener un café entre sus manos. Sonrió silenciosamente al recordar a cierto rubio a quien también le gusta el café. Enserio esperaba no preocuparlo demasiado, suficiente tenia él con los gnomos roba calzones, para que llegara a hablarle de sus problemas. ¡Podría darle un ataque! Sería mejor actuar como siempre, no le gustaría verlo triste.

Por dios, ¿¡desde cuando le afectaba tanto Tweek!? Pues resulto que la atracción se convirtió rápidamente en amor, ¿no? Irónico, tomando en cuenta que cuando era niño afirmaba energéticamente no ser gay cuando las asiáticas lo pintaban de forma sugerente con Tweek. ¡Y con él! Si, la vida es irónica.

* * *

A cada paso que daba la nieve se derretía debajo de sus zapatos de charol pulcramente lustrosos; los pequeños copos de hielo que alcanzaban a tocar alguna parte de él se evaporaban dejando un ligero rastro de humo, imperceptible a simple vista. Escudriñaba el pueblo con rapidez, sintiendo un desconocido desasosiego al comprobar por tercera vez que él no se encontraba en ningún lado.

¿Dónde podría estar? Los orbes carmesí recorrían ágilmente cada rincón del pueblo, pero no lograba dar con su objetivo. De repente su mirada se encontró con un chico a orillas del lago, tratando de encender un cigarrillo, sin éxito.

Impulsado por el disgusto de saberse abandonado, se dirigió a donde estaba ese chico del chullo azul. Creía recordar que iba en su clase.

Se acercó lo suficiente para ser notado, Craig lo miro por un segundo antes de preguntar.

— ¿Damien?

—el mismo.

Se sentó a su lado, derritiendo la poca nieve que se encontraba alrededor y dándole calor a Craig, quien terminó por un segundo quemarse al contacto.

—te enciendo el cigarro si me das uno.

Craig saco la cajetilla y le dio un cigarro a Damien, quien se lo llevo a la boca. El anticristo encendió una pequeña llama en el dedo índice y lo acercó al cigarro que aún tenía Craig en los labios. Hizo lo mismo con el propio y un silencio agradable los envolvió. Después de un rato Damien hablo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—puedo estar donde quiera.

—sí, pero no es muy normal estar en la noche aquí sentado.

El oji-azul repaso su lista de evasivas. Con voz áspera a causa del humo del cigarro contesto.

—no lo sé. Me gusta la tranquilidad, y a esta hora el pueblo está tranquilo. ¿Podría preguntar lo mismo?

Le daba igual, pero quería distraerlo para que no siguiera preguntando.

—busco a alguien, pero al parecer se lo trago la tierra (cosa que no veo rara viniendo de aquí) porque llevo toda la maldita tarde buscando y no lo encuentro.

Craig enarco una ceja, pues Damien nunca se mostraba interesado en nadie.

— ¿y a quien buscabas?

—Pues a-

Se vio interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Craig, quien contesto con un leve titubeo.

— ¿sí?

— _quiero verte. ¿Te recojo en tu casa?_

—…si, te espero fuera.

Sin esperar respuesta colgó. Miro a Damien antes de levantarse. Tomo un par de cigarros y se los arrojo, él los atrapo antes de que cayeran al suelo.

—nos vemos.

El anticristo asintió, mirando extrañado por donde se había ido Craig.

 **Siento no haber dicho nada en el capítulo anterior, pero escribir lo que le paso a Craig me afecto en cierta manera. Y espero que no se desesperen porque Damien no le dijo a quien buscaba, pero es para tenerlos pegados al asiento :D.**

 **Y eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que soy una persona muy inconstante. Lo siento de verdad, prometo por mi efímera existencia que continuare mis fic olvidados. Ah! Y quería decirles que comenzaré un fic sobre la segunda guerra mundial, será Kyman, por supuesto (oh, un judío y un nazi en plena guerra, ¿Qué podrá salir mal? :D) Díganme lo que piensan en los reviews.**

 _au revoir:_ _ **hasta luego**_

 _Je m'ennuie:_ _ **estoy aburrido.**_


End file.
